Corsets & Petticoats & The Wild West
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Year 1855. AU/AH. Klaroline. Kalijah. Delena. Elena Gilbert, Katherine Pierce, and Caroline Forbes arrived in the small town of Mystic Falls hoping for a happier life. The Wild West is no place for single women and they soon find themselves working as prostitutes in a saloon to survive. They are convinced they will remain like this, but fate has something else planned.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: I'm Off to California**

1855

Caroline Forbes felt the seat bumping her against her bottom and it let out a little jerk every couple of miles because of the rough terrain. Once or twice the ride was so bumpy that she found herself going forward nearly pressing against the old man in front of her.

"Sorry," she said when the carriage jolted forward again as she nearly fell into the man's lap. The older man didn't seem to acknowledge her. He just let out a deep snore in response. Caroline grimaced he had been asleep since she had first gotten on the carriage.

He was a miner, Caroline guessed. One of those desperately looking for gold. He had apparently been bitten by the Gold Rush bug, that had been driving men crazy for years.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust as the man let out another snore. He was sweaty, dirty, and just plain disgusting. She wondered how she had survived this long without throwing up.

There were only two other people in the stagecoach heading to the small town of Mystic Falls. One of them was an older woman who was wearing a heavy black dress with buttons all the way up to her neck despite the summer heat and who hadn't looked up from her Bible once. The other was a middle-aged man who seemed content singing a few songs to himself all through the journey.

Overall, Caroline was lucky since the situation could have been much worse. She was out in the west now where men outnumbered women 10 to 1 and she had often heard tales of kidnapping and murders of girls from her village.

Caroline fiddled with the sweaty ribbon around her slim throat. Every part of her felt hot, it was the first week of September, yet it still felt like scorching July. Caroline had just turned twenty years old and she could hardly believe that she was here traveling across the country. Originally, she was from a small little town in West Virginia being raised only by her mother. She had thought that she would eventually marry and live in the village her entire life.

But Liz had suddenly died and she had left Caroline penniless and with doctor debts. Caroline had sold their small house to pay the debts and had kept a small amount for her travel. Most of it however had been gone when she had secure the stagecoach and she had to eat of course.

Caroline could have stayed in the village and married, but she hadn't meet anyone attractive as shallow as that sounded so she had decided to go West to California as a Mail Order Bride.

She had found the add in the paper when she had read it after her mother's death. Apparently, there were many miners out there who lacked a wife and wanted to "order" one. In the ad, a young man named Matt Donovan had posted an add and picture saying that he wanted a young wife who wouldn't mind living in the west. Caroline had replied and was now joining her future husband in her new home.

She had butterflies in her stomach and she wondered if she had been smart marrying a man she had only exchange letters with. But she didn't have much of a choice. The stagecoach driver let out a yell. "Last stop, Mystic Falls! Everybody out!"

* * *

"Girl! Will you get a move on! Stop, daydreaming, and get to work!" Someone slapped her across her back hard nearly making eighteen-year-old Elena Gilbert stumble. It took her a moment for her to realize where she was.

She finally remembered she was standing in the middle of the restaurant where she was currently working as a server. Her dark, glossy brown hair was pulled back in a short, twisty bun and her uniform consisted of a tight, blue dress that hugged her hips and curves in all the right places. The cotton was ruined, but Elena thought that it still looked beautiful for an old dress. It was the last dress her mother had made for her before she and her father had drowned in the river on their way home from visiting her aunt in New York. Elena had been seventeen when she had lost her parents and Jeremy only fifteen.

Elena's eyes grew wet when she thought of her baby brother, after her parents had died she had gone to work as a schoolteacher. She had been determined to stay a spinster her entire life if it meant that Jeremy could have a happy life and go to college like her parents had wanted.

Jeremy had been furious that Elena kept treating him like a baby, but Elena had refused to budge. Then one day after she had come home from work she had found a letter from Jeremy telling her that he had left with a couple of worthless friends to seek their wealth in gold from California.

It had nearly broken Elena's heart and she had quit her job and headed off to California. She had never realized that California was so big and the little money that she had earned as a schoolteacher had quickly disappeared. So currently she was working as a waitress for one of the few restaurants in the small town of Mystic Falls.

"Girl! If you daydream again and drop those plates I'll kick you out faster than you can say Oh, Susanna!" the owner, Mr. Tanner shouted.

"Sorry, sir," Elena said as she bit her tongue. Bastard.

She grabbed the tray of heavy, hot food and headed towards the table. She felt someone slap her on the ass hard. "Nice ass, girly."

Elena yelped in surprise as she dropped the tray and food spilled all over the place. The men started snickering and Elena turned red. She felt someone grip her arm. "That's it girl!" Mr. Tanner roared. "I gave you enough chances, you're fired!"

* * *

Katerina Petrova flinched when she heard her small traveling suitcase fall across from her. Then she heard her mother's tears. She flinched. She wanted to tell her mother not to cry because she couldn't cry. She wouldn't give her father the satisfaction.

Her entire body ached, her back from the whipping that her father had given her across her back and her legs felt weak, after all she had only miscarried two days ago, her parents had been furious when they had found out she was pregnant out of wedlock and they had only found out because she had miscarried in the bathtub.

For them having a baby out of wedlock was like murdering someone and the father of Katerina's baby had run for the hills as soon as he had found out about the pregnancy. "Get out!" her father roared in his thick, Bulgaria accent.

"Katerina, Katerina," her mother sobbed as she handed her a handkerchief. Inside were a few bills. Her father slapped her mother's hand away, but he didn't take away the money. Without another look, back he closed the door leaving Katerina alone.

-End of Prologue-

Thanks for your reviews!


	2. Downhill From Here

**Chapter One: Downhill From Here**

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief when the carriage finally stopped in front of the small town of Mystic Falls. She had heard from the rumor mill that Mystic Falls was one of the most populated small towns in California.

Caroline frowned, but from the looks of it, it didn't look very populated. But then again it was a small town. Caroline saw a few buildings and a few small claims surrounding it and a small church house.

She smiled when they passed the church house. Maybe she and Matt would get married there in a few days. There was no way that Caroline would be able to afford a wedding dress, but maybe Matt Could-She shook her head. No, she didn't want to burden Matt from the start. Besides what if they had a baby, they would need baby clothes and diapers, though Caroline could probably sew those up herself.

"Last stop." The driver said breaking Caroline up from her daydream. "Everyone out." Caroline did as she was told as she grabbed her small satchel. She had a few dollars hidden there, the only money that she had.

She grabbed the last letter that Matt had given her and bravely hurried to the general store. Matt had instructed her to wait in front of Saltzman's General store and that he would be there at noon to pick her up.

It was only eleven, she still had one hour. Caroline sat in a small corner so that the shade would fan her face. She wanted some sweet lemonade, but it would be foolish to spend that kind of money when Matt would be coming soon.

Caroline tried not to appear too eager, but she was happy. She was going to be married and have the life she always wanted. But noon passed and quickly the rest of the afternoon, by five o'clock Caroline was in near tears and hungry.

"Miss?" she turned around a saw a tall man with chocolate brown hair. "Can I help you? I'm Mr. Saltzman the owner of the store."

"I'm sorry," Caroline squealed. "I know it shouldn't be sitting here, but I thought my fiancé would be here by now." She felt her cheeks flushed. "But he hasn't come here."

Alaric raised an eyebrow. "Just who is your fiancé, young lady?"

"He's from this town," she fumbled into her purse. "Here's his picture. I'm his mail order bride. I'm Caroline Forbes, I'm looking for Matt Donovan."

Alaric frowned slightly and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, sweetheart. I really don't know how to tell you this, but Matt Donovan passed away a week ago, He had consumption and he died in his sleep. I'm sorry, I thought someone would have wrote to you."

Caroline let out a wail, nearly freaking Alaric out. "What am I supposed to do now? I can't go back home; my own mother is dead and I have no money. I was supposed to get married, Matt was supposed to be my only chance. My chance of happiness."

It was clear that she was freaking out and Alaric bit his lip nervously, he obviously had no idea how to deal with hysterical females because he led her to an old boarding house that was owned by an elderly couple.

The woman took one look at Caroline and immediately began clucking over her like a mother hen as she led her towards one of the rooms. "Now you rest, dear." Mrs. Simon said. "Everything will look better in the morning."

Caroline brushed away a couple of tears. "Thank you, Mrs. Simon but I somehow doubt it. Matt was my only chance."

"You're a pretty girl." Mrs. Simon said. "You will find a nice man to marry you I can assure you."

Caroline wanted to burst into tears all over again. She only had fifteen dollars in her little suitcase. That would probably only last a week or two at the boardinghouse and what then, what was she supposed to do? She didn't have anyone else.

"Go to sleep, dear." Mrs. Simon said. "You look exhausted, everything will look better in the morning."

* * *

Elena's feet ached. She felt tired, hot, and dusty and she wished that she would get run over by a horse right about now. After getting fired from her job she had gone door to door asking for a job any job. She wasn't proud, she told them. She could work in the laundromat, as a governess, and a maid. Anything.

But this was poor country with no need for maids and very few work opportunities available. Nobody was hiring and Elena had blown her last chance. No Jeremy. No work. No nothing.

Elena fixed her dusty braids as she put them up neatly in a bun and headed towards the Sherriff's office. The sheriff of the town of Mystic Falls was Klaus Mikaelson. Elena had meet him once when she had asked him to help her search for her brother.

And while Sherriff Mikaelson was a good man he was also kind of scary for lack of a better word. He was stubborn and stern and hardly ever smiled, but then again neither did his brother Dr. Elijah Mikaelson. They were both kind of quiet and serious.

Elena came in and saw Klaus busy at his desk. She flushed and cleared her throat. "Miss Gilbert, how can I help you?"

"Good afternoon, Sheriff," Elena twisted her handkerchief in her hand. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I need to know is there any word on my brother?"

Klaus shook his head. "I'm sorry, Miss Gilbert, but there isn't. I asked everywhere, I've sent deputies. Your brother could be anywhere in California, as far as San Francisco, there is a good chance that the boy- "

Elena gulped. "That he may be dead. I know."

Klaus looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry Miss Gilbert, but I can't lie to you. You're young and I'm afraid these things happen. My advice? Leave Mystic Falls, it's not a place for a lady. Perhaps go back to your people to a more civilized place. Surely you have money to leave."

Elena stiffened. She had a few dollars, but not much. She had used most of her money to search for Jeremy and her pay had been terrible. "I'll think about it, thanks Sherriff."

"Are you all right?" Klaus studied her face. "You look like you've been crying."

"I- "Elena straightened up. There was no way in hell that she was going to admit to Klaus that she had been an uncontrollable tearful mess all day. "I'm fine, I think I am just getting sick. There is too much dust everywhere."

Klaus nodded. "I'm sorry Miss Gilbert, I wished there was more I can do, but finding a kid in the middle of nowhere isn't easy."

Elena bit her lip. "I understand, Sherriff. Thank you."

-End of Chapter One-

Thanks for your reviews!


	3. Blood Red

**Chapter Two: Blood Red**

Katherine's entire back ached and she wasn't sure if it was because of the long journey from her home in San Francisco or because of the whipping that her father had given her. The tears stung at her eyes when she remembered how angry her father had been when he had seen the blood in the tub as Katherine lost her baby and he realized that his only daughter and child was no longer a virgin.

He had taken his belt across her naked back so many times until Katherine saw stars and her mother who had been screaming the entire time had pulled her father back. With the little money that her mother had left her, Katherine had decided to leave San Francisco and she had decided to go towards a small town by the name of Mystic Falls.

It was three days by carriage and Katherine had barely been able to afford the passage. She would get a job there as a waitress or maybe in an inn. She would tell everyone that she was a widow and an orphan. She doubted that anyone would ask too many questions.

"Last stop!" the driver grunted as the few passengers exited the carriage. Katherine grabbed her small bag and headed down. Her eyes burned from the dust and her legs felt jittery, but she convinced herself that it was from the unpleasant journey.

She slowly took a small step towards the inn that Katherine could see through the corner of her eye. But everything was becoming dizzy and Katherine couldn't seem to tell right from left. Her legs trembled and even her bag seemed too heavy. Everything was spinning.

"Miss!" she heard someone call. She tried to turn away to see who was calling her, but everything became black.

Dr. Elijah Mikaelson had just been exiting the general store after shopping for supplies when he had seen a brunette fall flat face towards the dusty ground. "Miss! Miss!" he called after her, but it was obvious that she had passed out. Elijah didn't think it was the heat, it was not that hot outside.

When he came closer he saw that her back was caked with blood and that it had soiled her dress. Elijah let out a series of curses, the young woman was obviously injured. He needed to take her back to the clinic and look at the damages. "John," he called to the local stable boy. "Get me my carriage now."

John did as he was told and Elijah propped Katherine towards the back of the carriage. Using the horse blankets so that she could lay down. Katherine stirred a little and mumbled something that Elijah didn't understand. He stroke her cheek and murmured. "Don't worry darling, I'll take care of you. We'll be home soon."

Elijah owned a small clinic near the center of the town. He deposited Katherine down pulling her towards his arms as he took her inside. The room where he treated patients was kept very clean and Elijah deposited her on the small bed. He used a pair of scissors to rip open the back of her dress.

That's when he saw the brutal marks against her back that were bloody red, almost purple. Her entire back was covered with them. It looked like she had been hit with a belt or something worse.

Elijah pressed a cool cloth against her injured back and Katherine hissed though she was still half asleep. Elijah ran a hand through her dark hair trying to soothe her. "Shh, shh little girl I know it hurts. Please be brave it's almost over."

* * *

Two days later Caroline was seconds away from bursting into tears. The last of her money was gone she only had a dollar to her name. The rest of the money had been used for board for Mr. and Mrs. Simon.

After tonight she would be homeless. Now, Caroline, should be begging Mr. and Mrs. Simon to let her stay for a few days or begging in the streets, but Caroline Forbes didn't beg. She tapped her foot nervously, not daring to believe that she was in The Moonstone. The local saloon and whorehouse and famous in Mystic Falls for it's beautiful ladies.

No one in town was hiring and since Caroline was lacking a husband this was her last best. She knew that whores were treated like property but what other choice did Caroline have? None that's what.

Besides she had seen a few girls exit and enter the saloon and they didn't look miserable. She had been sitting in this hard little chair for over ten minutes waiting for Madam Pearl the owner of this establishment.

The pretty, dark hair woman entered the hall and gave a quick nod to Caroline. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Miss-"

"Forbes. Caroline Forbes."

"Miss Forbes," Madam Pearl cleared her throat. "But as you can see it is almost dusk and we will be having clients soon."

Caroline smoothed her dress. "I understand, it won't take long. Madam Pearl I came to ask for a job," Madam Pearl raised an eyebrow. "Please, hear me out. I can clean and serve drinks and even. . .entertain men." Caroline's cheeks flushed red. In all honesty, the closest that she had gotten to a man was holding hands and even that made her blush, but she wouldn't tell that to Madam Pearl anyhow.

Before Madam Pearl could respond Caroline heard a rough chuckle. Caroline could feel her face turn pink as she looked around to where the chuckles were coming from. There were currently only a few men and most of them seemed to be more interested in playing the card games or getting drunk.

She finally noticed where the chuckles were coming from because the man couldn't stop laughing at her. Caroline glared at him as she studied his appearance. Sandy blond hair, light skin, and bright blue eyes.

He was older than her, about six years or so maybe more. Even though he was laughing at her he didn't seem like the happy go lucky type. She stiffened. "Is there a problem?"

"You, love, you are the problem," he said as he straightened up and gave her a look. "You're like some lost, innocent little lamb who came stupidly into the wolf's den." She saw as Madam Pearl cracked a small smile and that annoyed Caroline. "What makes you think you can work in a whorehouse? You're a child- "

"I'm twenty," Caroline interrupted firmly. "That's old enough. Please give me a chance."

Madam Pearl looked intrigued. "All right, I will. You seem like a responsible girl."

Klaus's jaw clenched. "Pearl, you can't be serious."

"Stay out of this." Both girls snapped. Madam Pearl shook her head. "Honestly, this is none of your concern, Sherriff. I thought you would be happy to have a pretty gal around."

"Sherriff?" Caroline squeaked.

Klaus raised an eyebrow as he offered her his hand. "Yes, little lamb, sheriff. Klaus Mikaelson."

-End of Chapter Two-

Thanks for your reviews! I know a few of you are having mixed feelings of the girls working in a whorehouse, but that's kind of the point of the story :)

Would you prefer it if each chapter was dedicated to one girl (first Elena, then Caroline, and then Katherine) or do you want to keep it this way with small tidbits of each girl in each chapter?


	4. Little Blue Bird

Thank you everyone for reading. I decided to dedicate each chapter to each girl, mainly because I feel that if I do a little of each girl the story will go in a really slow pace, but don't worry the girls will still interact with each other.

It will first be Elena, then Caroline, and finally Katherine. Enjoy!

 **Chapter Three: Little Blue Bird**

Damon Salvatore wiped his brow as he overlooked his ranch hands that were finishing off the day's work while at the same time jokingly teasing each other. Damon couldn't help, but be proud of everything that he had accomplished in such a short period.

He had arrived in California two years' prior with only a few hundred dollars to his name that his mother had left him when she had died. Damon was alone in the world, but for some reason in California it had been even lonelier.

After their mother, Lily, had died Stefan, his younger brother and him had packed their stuff and headed out west with their dream of operating and owning a ranch that would sell and produced cattle.

Unfortunately, Stefan didn't survive the journey out west and had died from pneumonia halfway to California leaving Damon alone. Damon had nearly died from the journey as well as he had been robbed though thankfully they didn't take his horse, only a few dollars from Lily's money. The rest had been safely hidden inside his trousers because he had been warned of thieves.

He had bought his land when he had come into town and then he ordered his first shipment of cattle when he had still been sleeping in his small tent. Ten cattle had quickly become fifty and those fifty had become a hundred until Damon had more work than he could do himself and he hired ranch hands and built himself a modest home. After all he was by himself.

And now two years later Damon could safely say that he was proud of his work. He only wished that Stefan and Lily had been here to witness it. "We're done for the day." He called out to the ranch hands as he went back home. They were good men, but he was older than them at twenty-six and Damon had a habit of being cagey so he didn't exactly make friends easily.

He warned up the water for the tub and took a quick bath and then got himself in his freshly washed clothes. He closed the house and headed out to dinner. Damon was a lousy cook so he always ate at the saloon in town or the old boardinghouse. Whatever he was in the mood for.

However, he needed a stiff drink. He had, had stressful day today. Two of the cows had been sick and one of them had given birth. He doubted old Mr. and Mrs. Simon would have bourbon.

* * *

Elena saw as Sherriff Klaus left The Moonstone Saloon from where she was standing near the church after she had gone and said a quick prayer, though she doubted that she had accomplished anything.

Klaus seemed to be chuckling to himself as an angry blond followed him. "I'll show you! Mind your own business!"

Klaus looked back and gave her a playful wink. Elena had never seen Klaus be a playful anything. "Not likely, sweetheart." He was still chuckling to himself as he went back to his office.

The pretty blond continues to huff in annoyance until she saw that Elena had been staring at her. She flushed bright pink when she noticed that Elena had been seeing the entire thing. "Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare," Elena apologized. "It's just that I saw Klaus leaving, I mean Sherriff Klaus and he was laughing and well he never laughs."

"I bet," the girl snorted. "Don't worry about it, sugar. My name is Caroline Forbes."

"My name is Elena. Elena Gilbert," Elena said curiously. "I've never seen you around town, Caroline are you new?"

"Yes," Caroline said. "I was going to be married to Matt Donovan, but he died and now I'm- "she flushed. "Well, I've fallen on hard times and my family is dead. Madam Pearl was kind enough to let me have a job here."

"As a- "she flushed. "Whore?"

Caroline flushed as well. "Well I'll be serving drinks for a while, but Madam Pearl assure me that after a week or two once I get the hang of the place she'll move me up to upstairs so that I can take in clients."

Elena fidgeted. "Does it pay a lot? Being a prostitute, I mean?"

Caroline tilted her chin. "You set your own rate and Madam Pearl get half of it. It includes meals and a room of your own. The pay will be small at first, but Madam Pearl assures me that it will go up once you become more experience."

Elena nodded. She had never thought about becoming a prostitute. It just wasn't morally right, not to mention that her reputation would be ruined. On the other hand, though if she did become what they call a painted lady she would be able to hire a private detective to locate Jeremy and besides then she and Jeremy would be able to go to a different town and change their names completely.

Elena squirmed. "Do you think that Madam Pearl would be willing to speak with me? I mean I'm a fast learner and even though I am a. . . virgin. I'm sure that I will be able to learn fast."

Caroline nodded. "Of course, come on let us go speak to Madam Pearl. Surely, she will be able to give you more details. Then you can decide."

Elena nodded. But she had already decided.

* * *

Madam Pearl was surprisingly nice much to Elena's pleasant surprise. She had heard stories about Madams who owned whorehouses being cruel and treating their girls like slaves. Madam Pearl wasn't exactly warm, but she was straightforward and she would be able to keep half of her earnings and Madam Pearl assured her that she would be able to charge more once she became more experienced.

Madam Pearl gave them both red petticoats to wear them under their too short skirts and gave Elena and Caroline a room of their own. She also told them to think of work names so that the men wouldn't call them by their birth names.

Caroline choose the name "Marigold" because that was her birth flower for the month of October and Elena settled on the name "Sapphire" because her favorite color was blue. That night both Elena and Caroline would start their first day of "work."

Everything had happened so fast that Elena was dizzy. She could hardly recognize herself in the mirror. She was wearing a white corset type blouse that showed off her breast and a too short navy blue skirt that showed off her ankles and the scandalous red petticoat that she wore underneath.

One of the other girls who worked with Madam Peal named Rose had put rogue on her cheeks and creamy lipstick. Elena was glad that she would only be serving drinks tonight and not losing her virginity. She didn't think she would be able to handle it.

Care squeezed her hand. "Are you ready?"

Elena took a deep breath. "As ready as I will ever be."

-End of Chapter Two-


	5. Working Gal

**Chapter Four: Working Gal**

Klaus would be lying if he said he wasn't worried. He didn't know how the annoying little blond had gotten under his skin. He just knew that she had, he knew that little Caroline was upset about the loss of her fiancé, but how had she become desperate enough to join a whorehouse?

Mystic Falls was a small town he knew that of course, but certainly there was a job out there more appropriate for a young lady. Despite his better judgement, Klaus found himself going The Moonstone Saloon after work.

Like always the saloon was filled with a rowdy bunch already drunk. Some of them were already heavily drunk and there was a man playing the piano. A dozen beautiful girls were there flirting with the men, but Klaus couldn't see Caroline. He didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

A cute redhead gripped his arm and batted her eyelashes. "Well, hello sheriff we don't usually see you here. Wont you come upstairs, I'm sure you won't regret it."

Klaus managed to pull away from the woman. "No, thank you. Excuse me." The red headed looked disappointed, but let him go. Klaus started searching the rest of the saloon giving dirty looks to everyone that stood in his way.

"You're scaring my customers, sheriff," Madam Pearl said only joking slightly. "Are you looking for anyone in particular?"

"You know who I'm looking for," Klaus said rather sharply. "Is she upstairs? With a customer?"

"No," Madam Pearl finally sad. "Marigold is only serving drinks this week as she become more acquainted with the saloon."

Klaus looked confused. "Marigold? I'm looking for Caroline."

"I know," Madam Pearl snored as she pointed towards Caroline. "Marigold is her working name, try not to disturb my customers, Sherriff."

Klaus didn't think Marigold suited a girl like Caroline, but her didn't comment as he followed the direction that Madam Pearl had given him. He saw a blond girl flirting with the customers, though she looked slightly uncomfortable.

Klaus noticed that her cheeks were flushed, though it was probably because she was wearing too much blush. She was wearing a tight corset that showed off her creamy breasts that were nearly piling out of the too tight corset and a blood red skirt that showed off her ankles and bright red petticoat underneath. Caroline was holding a tray of beers and Klaus watched in irritation as one of the miners slapped her on the ass and then tucked a silver coin in the small pocket of her skirt.

Caroline gave a fake giggle as she blew him a kiss and headed towards the bar to refill her drinks. She nearly yelped when she saw Klaus. "Klaus, you scared me!"

"Sorry," Klaus said, though he didn't sound very sorry. "Having fun?"

"Yes," Caroline said irritably. "Now if you excuse me." She attempted to pass, but Klaus blocked her way.

"We need to talk."

"I'm working."

Klaus showed her a gold coin and stuffed it into her small purse. "I'll make it worth your while. Now follow me."

Caroline pursed her lips, but did as she was told. She followed Klaus towards the end of the hallway near the bathrooms. The blond crossed her arms over her chest, "What?"

Klaus blurted out. "You don't belong here, Caroline this is not the place for you. I'm sorry that Matt died, but that doesn't mean that you have to work here, there are other places- "

Caroline let out a shallow laugh. "You think that I haven't tried there aren't any jobs anywhere here."

"I will get you a job," Klaus said. "Just let me- "

"I don't need a savior, Klaus." Caroline interrupted sharply. "I'm not stupid, I know of the decision that I made and I would appreciate if you butt out and let me live my life."

"Is that so?" Klaus said sourly.

She tilted her chin. "Yes, that is what I want." Caroline let out a gasp when in less than four seconds Klaus had her pressed against the wall. His hands under her skirt and over her underwear. He was cupping her small pussy in his hands, almost cradling it as he hissed at her. "Is this what you want, Caroline? To have another man touch you for money? Because I can assure you that none of your beloved customers will be kind to you, no matter how much Madam Pearl has sugarcoated the truth. They will use you Caroline and they will be harsh about it. To them you are a piece of meat and nothing more. Is that what you want, Caroline? Tell me." He removed his hands from her pussy and straightened her skirt. Almost immediately he saw that Carolina was angry.

The blond was narrowing her blue eyes in his direction and she slapped him as hard as she could across his cheek though she knew that it had probably hurt her more than him. Her hand was stinging and she was trying her best not to burst into tears. "Get out!"

"I'm sorry if I was unpleasant," Klaus said. "But you needed to know. Caroline, come with me."

"No!" Caroline hissed. "How many times do I have to tell you that I am not some fragile dove that you need to protect. I don't need your help Klaus and I don't want it. And next time don't bother looking for me or I'll tell Madam Pearl to kick you out." She reached into her purse and threw him the gold coin. "And keep your stupid coin I don't want it!"

"Keep it," Klaus said sounding disappointed as he let the coin fall to the ground. "Goodbye, Caroline."

"Klaus, come back. I will not keep your stupid coin."

Klaus didn't bother answering her as he left the saloon lost in his own thoughts. Maybe he had been too harsh on her, too aggressive, but she needed to know what occurred in a saloon not that it had done any good since Caroline was still determine to work in that place.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Elena asked at the end of a long night. "Your eyes are swollen." Caroline nodded as she untied the ribbon from her golden curls. Even though she had only been serving drinks she was exhausted and her bottom was sore from all the times that she had been pinched and slapped. Still she had made good tips, she had even kept Klaus' coin, though she would give it back to him the next time she saw him, though she didn't want to see him.

She flushed when she remember how his large hand had cupped her pussy almost caressing it. It had felt good and her pussy had become hot and slick with desire for god knows what reason. "I'm fine, Elena. My eyes get like that when I get tired. How was your day?"

Elena nodded. "It was nice. It was ok, it was a little uncomfortable, but it was ok." Caroline saw that she had a dazed look in her eye, but she didn't question her. It seemed that both were lost in their own thoughts.

-End of Chapter Four-

Thanks for your reviews!


	6. Miss Contrary

**Chapter Five: Miss Contrary**

Everything hurt.

That was the first thing that entered through Katherine's head as she moved her joints and forced herself to get some feeling back into her bones. Hopefully if she started moving even a little then everything wouldn't be so mind blazingly painful. She winced. No such luck.

"Stop moving," a voice told her gently, but firmly. "You will only make it worse on yourself."

Her pretty brown eyes flew open as she forced herself to focus on where she was. Katherine saw a pretty decorated room painted peach with white curtains and fluffy everything. It was either a woman's room or a guest room. She knew from experience that men hardly decorated their rooms and didn't stand frills or any type of decorative things.

She fussed again as she heard the same scolding voice tsked. "I told you not to move."

"Don't touch me," Katherine hissed, lifting her leg to aim a kick at whoever attempted to touch her. She would never fall prey to another man. She would made sure that would never happen again.

"You really shouldn't be moving." The man was scolding her. "You're still recuperating."

Even though his tone was scolding, Elijah Mikaelson was slightly smiling at the wild, dark hair beauty who was scowling at him and seemed as mean as an alley cat. She was beautiful. Elijah couldn't help but notice even if she looked exhausted. Her hair fell in long, brown curls and her skin was a smooth olive color. Her dark brown eyes glared at him and her pink lips part opened.

Katherine forced herself to relax as she tightened the clean sheet around her body. Who was this man and why had he undress her? "Who the hell are you?"

"Language." Elijah scolded. "I'm Dr. Elijah Mikaelson. The doctor of Mystic Falls, do you remember what happened?"

Katherine said slowly. "I remember getting out of the carriage and that's about it." Elijah nodded. "You fainted. Do you know why?"

"No," Katherine said sarcastically. "But I have a feeling that you're going to tell me why."

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Sassy remarks for such a little girl."

Katherine glared at him. "I am not little!"

"You can't be more than sixteen."

"I'm twenty, for your information," she growled and winced when she felt the pain in her back. "Ow."

Elijah stopped his questioning look and looked at her with concern. "What hurts?"

"Everything." She groaned. "It feels like someone is stabbing me." She hated the way that her voice shook.

Elijah ordered. "Lie back on your belly. I need to check your bandages. For your information, young lady, you fainted because of the wounds on your back. Not to mention heat exhaustion." He started unrolling some of the bandages. "I put some salve on them and your temperature seems to have lowered, but you're still going to be feeling pretty sick for the next few days. Can you tell me your name? I promise I won't hurt you."

She didn't speak for a while, but she finally uttered the name. "Katherine. Katherine Pierce."

"And where are you from Miss Pierce?" he asked gently so that he didn't scare her away. He loosened the bandages slightly and applied more salve. He doubted that it would make her feel better, but it would make her injuries heal faster.

"San Francisco." Katherine finally whispered. "I used to live there with my parents. They kicked me out."

Elijah threw her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry. Traveling so far away by yourself must have been hard." He hesitated. "I notice that you're dripping fluid from your. . .did you recently give birth?"

"No," Katherine flushed. "I lost a baby. I was pregnant out of wedlock."

Elijah nodded as he checked her heart. "I'm sorry for your lost. The fluid should be gone soon. Were you very far along? Does anything else hurt?"

"No, and I was only a few months along." She flushed as she said cattily. "Don't feel sorry for me. I don't deserve anyone feeling sorry for me. Especially since I'm no better than a slut."

Elijah's grip around her thin wrist tightened. "Don't." he said sounding harsher than he had intended. "Don't call yourself a slut, Katherine. You made a mistake, it happens, but that doesn't mean you're any less of a lady."

"It means exactly that, doc." She snapped. "You really don't have to feel sorry for me."

"I don't."

"Sure, you do. I can see it in your eyes."

Elijah leaned back and bit back his tongue to prevent himself from saying anything else. Katherine was stubborn, he would give her that and he might as well admit that she won this round tonight. "Katherine, one last question. Who whipped you?"

Her face went somber. "My father. I deserved it though, he was pretty mad when he found out I was pregnant out of wedlock."

"No one deserves to be hit." Elijah said softly. Katherine shrugged and Elijah flinched as he tucked her back into bed. "Sleep. I'll check on you in the morning. Do you need anything else?"

"No," she admitted. "But I have no money to pay you."

Elijah shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You can stay as long as you need. Don't worry about that Katherine. My room is right across the hall in case you need anything."

Katherine nodded as she settled back into her pillows as Elijah closed the door. She forced herself to sleep, but found out that she couldn't. It was hard to fall asleep. Dr. Elijah Mikaelson was nice. Too nice for his own good. Those kinds of nice guys were always taken advantage off.

Her lower eyelids closed, still, she thought, he was handsome and kind and obviously smart if he was a doctor. Katherine wished that things were different. She and him could have possibly courted if she was still the pure girl she used to be.

But she wasn't. Elijah was a good man who deserved an equally good woman.

Katherine slowly forced herself to stand and quickly dressed and then grabbed her small suitcase. She opened the window and thanked god it was a first floor. She appreciated Dr. Mikaelson's concern, but she didn't belong here.

* * *

Elijah looked at the clock and saw that it was almost nine in the morning. Was she still sleeping? He wouldn't blame her if she was, she needed rest. But he didn't want to barge in. "Rita." He said towards his maid. "Please bring the breakfast tray to Miss Pierce. If she is sleeping, let her rest."

The older maid nodded. "Yes, sir."

She grabbed the breakfast tray, but was back a few seconds later. "Was she asleep?"

"No, Doctor she wasn't there. She's gone. Even her small suitcase is gone."

Elijah put down his newspaper in annoyance. She had left from right under his nose. The little brat.

-End of Chapter Five-

Thanks for your reviews!


	7. Rancher and Sapphire

**Chapter Six: Rancher & Sapphire**

Damon was a frequent visitor to the Moonstone Saloon mainly because he was single and didn't have a wife nagging him and he liked the good bourbon that they served. Besides a good whisky never hurt anyone.

The Moonstone Saloon was lively as usual and the place stank of perfume and sweat. Damon didn't have many friends in town, but he liked going to the Moonstone Saloon because it was filled with lively people. He nodded briefly to Madam Pearl who was flirting with one of the customers named John.

He found a small table where he could finally sit down and waited half impatiently for a waitress to serve his drink. He had, had a tough day today and the only thing he wanted was to pour himself a drink and forget about everything.

Madam Pearl needed to get herself some new working gals because there were currently only two. One of them was a blond girl who was arguing with the sheriff and the second one was a pretty brunette who looked nervous. A nervous smile was on her face and it was obvious that she wasn't used to this kind of thing. Damon could sense that she had a good girl attitude that even while working in a brothel she couldn't shake off.

Damon looked at the makeup that was caked on her face with the amount of excessive blush and the way that her corset showed off her tiny waist and full breasts. Damon watched at the way that the girl moved her curvy hips and the way that the men laughed at her stuttering and blushing.

Damon could feel a protective instinct rise inside of him. The girl just looked so pathetic and it was clear that she didn't belong here and he had no idea why she was even here in the first place. Damon whistled to get her attention and Elena jumped slightly and went towards him. She brushed back a curl and said nervously. "Sorry, sir I didn't see you there. Can I get you drink?"

"Sure, Doll. Bourbon neat." He handed her a silver coin. "Keep the change."

Elena nodded eagerly as she went to get his drink. Damon stood up and finally managed to catch Madam Pearl's eye. "A fine establishment you have here Madam Pearl."

Madam Pearl chuckled. "It's gentlemen like you Mr. Salvatore that keep me rich. Now I know that you're dying to ask me something, so ask away."

Damon cocked an eyebrow towards the brown hair girl. "Who is the new girl?"

"Sapphire."

"Is that her real name?"

"Does it matter? Don't get your hopes up rancher, she and the pretty blond are only serving girls these week. If they are up for it, they graduate to ladies of this fine establishment."

"Is she a virgin?"

Madam Pearl chuckled. "So, are you obsessed with virgins?"

He cracked a smile. "No Madam Pearl, but with that one you can tell a mile away."

She shrugged. "You're going to have to ask her yourself Mr. Salvatore. Have a good night, but you know what they say. It's the innocent ones that you have to look after."

Damon tipped his hat towards the madam. He went back to his small table and three seconds later Elena came back with his bourbon. "Here you go, sir. Would you like anything else?"

He dropped another coin into her bodice. It fell in between the swell of her breasts and Elena blushed, but didn't say no. "In fact, I do. I want your name."

"Sapphire." Elena prompted.

"Your real name."

Elena shook her head. "I don't think I'm allowed- "

"Sure, you are," Damon prompted. "I just talked to Madam Pearl, she said it was fine. So, come on little Sapphire tell me what your real name is."

"Elena," Elena said softly.

Damon nodded. "Pretty name. I'm Damon Salvatore. So, tell me Miss Elena why is a wide eyed innocent virgin like you working in a whorehouse?"

"How do you- "she shook her head. "Never mind. A job is a job Mr. Salvatore. Besides there were no other jobs available. It is a small town and I'm happy with the job that Madam Pearl offered me. I am grateful."

Damon nodded, obviously not buying her story. "Tell me Miss Elena doesn't a pretty little thing like you have family to take care of her."

"I have a brother," Elena said defensively. "But he is missing right now. That's why I took this job, Mr. Salvatore so that I could earn enough money so that I would be able to rescue him. He's been missing for a while now and I know that I may not find him, but I still have to hope."

Her voice broke slightly and Damon looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry Miss Elena I didn't mean to upset you. I was just trying to say that you don't belong here, that's all. No offense, but you look more like a schoolteacher than a whore."

Elena almost smiled, but she fought herself not to. "It is what it is Mr. Salvatore. Any other questions about my personal life?" she said the last part with a bit of sarcasm.

"In fact, there is, just one last one. Are you a virgin?"

"How is that any of your business?"

"Just answer the question Miss Elena."

Elena flushed slightly. "Yes."

Damon almost smiled. "I thought so. And when are you planning on working upstairs as they call it as a lady of the night?"

"Next week," Elena said. "When Madam Pearl allows me and Caroline to work."

"Caroline?"

"A friend of mine," she said impatiently. "Is there anything else that you would like to know about me, Mr. Salvatore other questions of my virtue perhaps?"

Damon smiled slightly. "No I think I'm done," he handed her a gold coin and Elena eyes widened. She was about to protest that it was too much money, when Damon interrupted her thoughts. "Calm down, it is not an act of generosity by any means. If you accept this coin that means that you will allow me to be your first paying customer."

"Why do you want to the first one?" Elena asked looking at the coin greedily.

"That is my business." Damon asked. "What do you decide, Miss Elena. Am I going to be the first man in your bed."

"Yes," Elena whispered quietly looking at the coin and Damon dropped the coin in her open palm. He winked. "I will see you next week, Miss Elena."

* * *

The rest of the evening went by quickly and before Elena knew it, it was the first hours of dawn and she and Caroline were in their tiny bathroom that they shared taking off their makeup. "How was it?" Caroline asked. "I must have gotten my bottom smacked by I don't know how many men."

"A few pinches, but nothing else." Elena said as she put the coins that she had gotten as tips in her small bag. Caroline noticed the gold coin and her blue eyes widened. "Who gave you that? That is almost ten dollars in gold!"

"A prospective client," she flushed. "You won't meet him until next week."

"What's his name?" Care asked curiously.

Elena blinked. "Damon Salvatore."

-End of Chapter Six-

Thanks for your reviews!


	8. Little Virgin

**Chapter Seven: Little Virgin**

Caroline and Elena were enjoying the bright sun and sharing stories about their first day of work when they noticed a dark hair girl going towards them. Her curls were unkempt and her dress was dirty. She looked like she hadn't slept for a while. She was carrying a small suitcase and Caroline immediately recognized that she was a runaway.

"Where is your Madam?" she spat, not waiting for an introduction. "I need to speak to her."

"Madam Pearl is inside," Elena offered helpfully like the good girl that she was. "Can I help you?"

"No," the curly brown hair girl spat. "I don't need your help. I just need to talk to the Madam. Now."

Caroline stood up and told her. "Hold on, I will go and get her." Despite her rudeness, Caroline could tell that the girl was desperate. Caroline herself had held that desperate look in her eyes when she had first arrived, but unlike this girl she had at least tried to be polite.

Madam Pearl ever the courteous boss that she was welcome the new girl. They were in her office for over half an hour and when she came back she was holding the girl cautiously by the shoulder. "This is Katherine Pierce," Madam Pearl said trying to maintain a cheery atmosphere when there was none. "Otherwise now known as Ruby. Please make her feel welcome."

* * *

Before Caroline knew it, a week had gone by and Caroline was surprised by how time seem to fly. She had gotten used to her job serving drinks and she even knew how to flirt with men. Elena and Caroline had gotten to know little miss Katherine a bit better and the three girls had seemed to form almost a small truce.

Caroline had been in the middle of tying her corset when Madam Pearl entered the room. "I'll finish that for you dear. I want to speak to you."

Caroline nodded as Madam Pearl began to tightened the strings of the corset. "Tonight, has been your first week at the Moonstone Saloon and I told you that at the end of the week you will be able to choose if you continue working as a waitress of if you would start to accept men into your bed. What would it be, Caroline?"

Caroline gulped. For some reason, Klaus' angry face came to mind and that only seemed to annoy her more. "It pays more than being a waitress, right?" When Madam Pearl confirm this Caroline nodded. "All right, I will start working upstairs."

Madam Pearl looked conflicted, but she didn't stop Caroline. She only told her how to dress to look more appealing and too show off her pale, round breasts a bit more to get the men's attention. "And Elena, will she also be-"

"No, not tonight," Madam Pearl said softly. "She said that she promised herself to the wealthy Rancher that came the other night. Damon Salvatore."

"And Katherine, she still has a few days to go, doesn't she?"

Madam Pearl shook her head. "Katherine took some customers last night, she was stubborn and was not willing to wait. Besides she told me that she wasn't a virgin and she was more experience. Honestly, if she didn't keep the customers so happy I would have second thoughts she seems a little vicious." Madam Pearl looked at her. "You don't have to sleep with guests, Caroline you can stay downstairs if you want- "

"No, I'm ready," Caroline said. "Besides, I have to get used to it. The first time is always bound to hurt, doesn't it?"

"A little," Madam Pearl agreed. "Well, if you're sure."

"I'm sure," she said quietly. "Do I get to choose or does someone pick me- "

Madam Pearl smiled. "Actually, I have an idea. Since you are a virgin and frankly they are rare in these parts why don't we auction you off? You can choose who you choose to go with Caroline, it's ok. Do not worry, I will ask whoever buys you to be gentle with you and to respect you. The first time is always the hardest."

Caroline nodded. "Thank you, Madam Pearl."

* * *

Klaus didn't know what he was doing here since Caroline had made it clear that she didn't want to be near him at all. But for some reason he had come to the Moonstone Saloon every day since Care had come and had stayed until the early hours of the morning which caused him to become bad tempered at work, not to mention tired and cranky all the time.

It didn't help that his brother, Elijah was determining to look for some little, curly haired runaway girl who was apparently injured but somehow had still managed to escape his brother's grasp.

Klaus didn't know why his brother cared so much about the little runaway, she was a nobody and probably spoiled and bratty. Elijah had told him to shut up and mind his own business.

The lights dimmed in the saloon and Klaus raised an eyebrow. Well this was new. The men were hurrying to surround the stage. The pretty Madam Pearl stood in the middle a bright smile on her face. "Welcome everyone, it is a special night tonight. We are auctioning a young virgin tonight for some lucky man. I expect the one who claims her to treat her like a lady. Marigold?" you could hear the whistles and shouts coming from the men. Klaus felt disgusted and then he paled.

Marigold? wasn't that Caroline's- Right on cue, Caroline appeared wearing a tight corset and blue skirt that showed off her ankles. Klaus felt his blood boil. The little idiot, what was she doing there? She was walking prey. The men would tear her alive. "Gentlemen?" Madam Pearl purred. "Any bets?"

"Twenty dollars!" one of the men shouted.

"Thirty!"

"100 dollars!" Klaus blurted out before he could stop himself. The men started mumbling to themselves, but no one attempted to outbid him. Madam Pearl smiled. "Going once, going twice, she's all your sheriff!"

"Oh no," Caroline murmured, the obvious anguish on her face.

Klaus wasn't smiling when he followed her up the stage. "Let's go now." Caroline gulped, but did as she was told. "Where are, we going?" she squeaked.

Klaus threw her a dirty glare. "Where do you think? Upstairs. I did pay for you, did I not? Or would you rather go with the other men?" Caroline recalled the dirty, unbathed men that had been disappointed by the lost. "No."

"Good, then let's go upstairs."

-End of Chapter Seven-

Thanks for your reviews!


	9. Deepest Desire

**Chapter Eight: Deepest Desire**

"You still haven't found her? Klaus, I'm talking to you." Elijah looked in annoyance at his brother who was obviously preoccupied with thinking about something else that he thought was more important than looking for his little runaway.

Klaus looked up from the pile of papers that were surrounding him. It was rare to see Klaus so distracted normally nothing could tear him from his work. Elijah had a feeling that it had something to do with the petite blond from the whorehouse. He had heard the rumors that Klaus had spent a large amount of money for her. "What is it, Elijah? If it's about your little runaway brat, I told you I do not have anything. The girl is probably halfway to Mexico by now for all we know."

"I know," Elijah said trying to hide his irritation from his know it all brother. "I just had to ask. How are you, you seem distracted?"

Klaus pursed his lips. "I certainly am not."

"You are," Elijah cocked his head. "Does this have something to do with the little auction that you went to last night? It's all over town, was the little blond not up to your standards?"

"Don't talk about Caroline like that," Klaus snapped. "And I don't want to talk about it. Mind your own business, as far as I know I don't even want to hear the name Moonstone Saloon."

Elijah nodded. "What about the Gilbert girl, any word on her brother? I feel sorry about the poor thing."

"Nope, no word on him either, but it is not strange people disappeared all the time. Besides I wouldn't be too worried about Miss Gilbert, apparently, she found herself a new occupation. She's working at the saloon, I saw her a few times when I went to see Caroline."

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "The Gilbert girl? Are you sure? She seems too pure for that."

"I know what I saw. Even the purest doves can become dirty," Klaus said irritated. "Now leave, I have things to do."

* * *

"Do you need anything from the store?" Katherine whispered to Elena who was mending a stocking. It was still early and half of the saloon girls were asleep. But Katherine couldn't sleep any longer. If she did, she would go crazy. "Do you need anything from the store?" She needed some new petticoats and some new underwear. Even though she had only had three customers, they had become fond of ripping Katherine's underthings to shreds and she needed to go buy some more since she was terrible at hemming.

Elena shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Thank you."

She grabbed her small drawstring purse and headed towards the general store. It was still early so there were few people in the store. Just a couple of ladies gossiping. However, they shut up when they saw Katherine enter the store. Their eyes were round with disbelief at the fact that Katherine had entered the store. Katherine resisted the urge to slap them.

Finally, the storekeeper cleared his throat and said. "How can I help you?"

"I need some cloth. Four yards. White and some thread please." She was starting to feel uncomfortable and hated that some girls were making her feel this way. She waited impatiently for the storekeeper to put the material in front of her.

She dug into her purse for a few coins. "Thank you- "

Katherine felt a pair of hands grip her waist, she flinched and she had been ready to say a bunch of curses when she realized that it was Dr. Mikaelson and he didn't look happy. "I've been looking for you everywhere. I thought you left."

"I- "

"Never mind, just pay for your purchases and let us go." Katherine flushed hating that bossy tone he used. She was sure that the gossiping would continue once she left. She paid and Elijah grabbed her things and she followed him back outside. "Where are we going?"

"To my clinic." He said without offering any other type of explanation and Katherine wasn't in the mood to ask him to elaborate. He opened the door for her and Katherine entered the small clinic feeling slightly guilty. "Has anything else hurt?"

"No," she said. The ointment that Elijah had put on her back as well as the bandages had helped a little even if her customers weren't exactly then gentlest people around.

"Lay down." He ordered as she positioned herself over the small bed. He untied the ribbons that held her dress and corset together and inspected her back. He started putting some more ointment on her back. "This should have healed by now if you hadn't been so impatient and had just waited. Why did you leave?" he scolded.

Katherine avoided his questioning gaze. "I didn't want to trouble you."

"You weren't troubling me. Where are you staying, are you working anywhere?" he stopped short. "Kat?"

Katherine didn't answer as she sat up. "Are we done here?" she loosely tried to cover up her generous chest, but she was still feeling a bit clumsy. Elijah could see every curve of her breasts and the hard, pink nipples that peeked from behind. Elijah gulped. He could feel himself getting hard and the front of his pants suddenly became hard and uncomfortable.

Katherine noticed the bulge in his pants, cocked an eyebrow and then raised her head. "Or is there another reason you brought me here, doctor?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Elijah snapped, hating that his cheeks had become flushed. Katherine raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes, men were so predictable it was pathetic. Elijah meanwhile couldn't stop staring at Kat's pink lips.

He caressed her cheek and Katherine flushed, for a while neither one of them said anything and Elijah suddenly kissed her. At first there were soft, gentle kisses and suddenly they became more passionate as he ran his hands through her curls.

At first Katherine resisted, but then she found herself kissing him back as she finally loosened the grip on her loose clothes. Elijah's large hand palmed her left breast. His thumb caressing the overeager pink nipple. Kat let out a small gasp as she felt a chill go down her spine when she felt that overwhelming sensation.

Oddly that seemed to make her realize the situation. She pushed Elijah away and hissed. "Get off me!"

Elijah blinked surprise. "Katherine- "

"Don't call me that," Katherine hissed as she lamely tried to put on her corset and dress, but it was hard with no one to help her. "I never want to see you again do you hear me! You are just like all men, you drag me here telling me you want to help me, when all you want to do is seduce me!"

Elijah shook his head. "No, Miss Pierce, Katherine. I didn't mean to make you angry- "

Katherine flushed, her face beet red with anger. "Well you did. All men are the same, you just want something. I don't want to see you again, Dr. Mikaelson!" She ran out of the clinic her skirts and wild hair flying everywhere leaving Elijah alone.

-End of Chapter Eight-

Thank you for your reviews! Don't worry, I will include Klaus and Caroline's first night together in Chapter Ten.


	10. Dove

**Chapter Nine: Dove**

Elena was nervous. Her stomach was feeling queasy even though it was barely two in the afternoon. Half of the girls were still sleeping including Caroline and Katherine had come back from shopping and had hole herself in her room looking upset. She hoped that the townspeople weren't being mean to her again, but the townspeople had gained a habit of being mean.

Elena felt butterflies in her stomach and not the good kind of nervousness that one might expect like after getting their first kiss or getting married. Tonight, she would be having sex, losing her virginity.

Back home Elena had always been considered nice enough to marry, but always kind of a plane Jane nothing interesting. She had held hands with a man a few times and had a kiss on the cheek, but nothing interesting.

"Morning." Caroline greeted as she stumbled out of her room, her golden hair shielded her heart shaped face and she looked sleepy, but satisfied. From what Elena, had heard the auction hadn't occurred as planned and the sheriff had ended up betting the most and "winning" the auction. It clearly hadn't been that bad looking at Caroline's face.

"Caroline," she squeaked. "Can I ask you a question, and you don't have to answer if you don't want too, but tonight Damon Salvatore is coming and we're. . .we're going to sleep together."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "The rich rancher?"

She flushed. "Well, I don't know if he's rich. All I know is that he will pay me well for my virginity."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I've always wondered why men are so obsessed with virginity. Do you have any questions?"

Elena blushed. "Well, I know what. . .happens, but I'm looking for advice really."

Caroline chuckled slightly. "Honestly my advice is to not do anything that you're not comfortable with and enjoy it."

* * *

She was wearing too much makeup. That was the first thing she noticed as she looked at herself in the small oval mirror that hung in her tiny bedroom. Caroline had applied too much rogue on her cheeks and her face looked too pale or maybe that was because of her nervousness. The red lipstick did look nice though.

She was wearing a new skirt, a deep pink almost magenta and the corset style blouse that she was wearing made it difficult to breath, but showed off her tiny waist and plump breasts that peeked from her corset top.

She kept peering out the door wondering if Damon had arrived yet. Half dreading it, half wondering if he was going to show up. Elena had a small device hidden in the small pocket that she had sewn in the inside of her skirt. Madam Pearl had given her the small device when she told her that Damon would be her only customer for the night, that she would probably be too sore for anything else.

Madam Pearl had agreed and handed her a small device. She said it was to prevent pregnancy and diseases and that Elena must wear it always. Elena at first had struggled to get it in inside her. . . she blushed. She was so embarrassed she couldn't even say it.

But despite the tightness she had managed to get it inside and now she was only waiting for Damon. She couldn't see Caroline anywhere and she saw Katherine flirting with a couple of men from the bar.

"Elena," Madam Pearl's voice was sharp, though slightly gentle. "I am not paying you to just stand there looking at the customers. Flirt with the others while Mr. Salvatore arrives."

Elena blushed and murmured an apology to Madam Pearl as she went towards the noisy saloon. The saloon smelled of smoke and of whisky. Drunk men were singing and she could hear her co-workers giggling.

Elena felt someone gripping her small waist tightly and she squealed when she smelled the breath that was heavy with liquor. "Hello, precious how about a dance?" he wiggled his bushy brows. "Unless you would rather get to the loving straight away. I won't mind either way. Lady's choice."

"Sorry," she said. "I'm already spoken for."

"For who?" the man looked annoyed. "The president?"

"No, me." Damon interrupted him as he gave a mock bow in Elena's direction. Elena let out a nervous giggle, but she was glad when she saw him. Relief spread through her body and Damon winked at her. The man glared at him, but left murmuring something under his breath.

"My lady, shall we get going?" Damon said as he offered his hand and Elena nodded as she led him to her room. Her hands felt clammy again. When the door was closed, Damon raised an eyebrow. "You remember our part of the deal don't you."

Elena nodded. "Yes, I haven't slept with anyone else, Mr. Salvatore."

"Damon, Elena call me Damon. Mr. Salvatore is my father," he handed her a few bills and told her. "Store that away and we can get started."

Elena put the money is her small box and she cleared her throat nervously. She could feel herself getting hot and it didn't help that Damon was looking at her as if she were an art exhibit.

Elena could feel herself flushed. "What?"

"Nothing," Damon said. "You really are a virgin, aren't you?"

"Was there any doubt? You didn't think I'd keep my word?"

Damon laughed. "Now no need to get your pantaloons in a twist." He pulled her forward and started kissing her. Elena was surprised at the kiss, his lips felt so soft and warm and it wasn't like the usual biting kisses she had received from men.

Damon started untying the corset strings as the corset fell to the floor exposing her small, but firm breasts. They were perfect, Damon thought and completely untouched. He palmed one of her breasts, pulling on one of the pink nipples slightly until they became hard, Damon repeated the same thing with the other breast.

Elena let out a small moan, she could feel herself getting wet. How could Damon make her feel all these things with a simple touch? Without thinking she arched her hips almost rubbing herself against his bulging cock. Damon chuckled and whispered. "Patience, little one."

Damon untied the ribbons that were holding her skirt together as they fell to the floor. Elena's nipples seemed to hardened and she could feel herself getting wetter. She couldn't believe that she was standing in front of a man that was not her husband nearly naked.

Damon pulled the ribbons slowly until her drawers fell in a pool of silk. He cupped her pussy gently feeling the heat as he ran his fingers through the curls. "Dammit, Elena," he whispered in her ear. "You're so hot and ready for me, aren't you?"

"Damon, please." She almost choked with need as Damon rubbed his thumb over her overly eager clit. She wanted him, she craved him. She wanted him to touch every part of her until she screamed.

He pressed one finger insider her tight little pussy and she whimpered. She was so tight. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," he whispered. "But the first time is going to hurt like hell. But I'm going to make it as painless as possible. Do you trust me?"

Elena nodded. "I trust you, Damon just please hurry."

Damon nodded as he pressed her against the bed. The buttons of his shirt popped open exposing his well-defined muscles chest. His cock nearly seemed to explode from his pants and he removed them. Elena's eyes widened when she saw his cock for the first time. She pulled away like a scared deer. "It's too big, it won't fit."

"It will," Damon said calmly. "It will stretch." He reached for her and positioned her firmly on the bed, "It will only hurt this time. Do you need me to pull your hair or bite you ear gently to distract you?"

Elena shook her head. Damon leaned over and kissed her again as he positions his cock over her pussy entrance. He entered her slowly and Elena whimpered when she felt her pussy stretched to accommodate him. Damon thought it would be kinder not to let her know that it was coming.

He pulled out slightly and thrust into her in one quick stroke. Elena yelped as Damon tried to distract her from the pain by reducing the speed of his thrust and at the same time rubbing her clit in slow motion. Elena relaxed slightly, her cheeks flushed. The scream that passed her lips surprised her as her orgasm hit her hard. Her whole body seemed to tremble in pleasure.

"Are we. . .are we done?" Elena said slightly out of breath.

Damon smirked. "I wish we weren't, but you look exhausted. Don't you worry your pretty little head, next time it will be longer."

Elena felt her chest pounding with excitement as her body grew tired. Her eyes closed and she nestled her head against Damon's chest to finally get some sleep.

-End of Chapter Nine-

I hope you enjoyed Delena! Thank you for your reviews!


	11. Pretty

**Chapter Ten: Pretty**

Caroline could feel her hand becoming sweaty and she would be lying if she said that she wasn't nervous about what was coming next. She had asked the pretty brunette Katherine for tips in how to please a man and Caroline had almost fainted when the brunette had told her some rather explicit stories. But, Katherine pointed out, since this was her first time the man would probably be too excited that he would just "poke" at her whatever that mean and leave her be. And maybe, Katherine had said, he would give her pleasure, but that Care shouldn't get her hopes up.

Caroline wrinkled her nose slightly, pleasure what did that mean? How was she supposed to feel pleasure by being naked? Still she didn't ask too many questions as Klaus led her towards her room.

Caroline flinched slightly as Klaus closed the door with a loud thud. "Well?" Klaus asked sarcastically. "Are you just going to stand there?"

She narrowed her eyes and hissed at him. "If you're going to be nasty about it, why did you buy me in the first place?"

Klaus looked surprised by the question, but it didn't last long. "I'm sorry, did you want one of those men to buy you because I will be more than happy to return you, if that's what you want- "

"No," Caroline snapped. "Let's just get this over with."

"Fine, with me lady." He sneered. Something inside Caroline snapped. She was used to a mean Klaus, she almost expected it. But she didn't know if it was because she was tired or because she was scared and nervous that the next things she knew tears were pouring down her face.

Klaus looked confused at first and then worried as he quickly handed her a handkerchief. "Here, here don't cry! There's no reason to cry!"

"Of course, there is a reason!" Caroline all but snapped. "You're making me upset."

Klaus sighed, but didn't argue with her. He tried to coax her to come to him. "Come here, Caroline. I'm sorry I upset you, please just come here." She hesitated a bit, but did as she was told. He petted her cheek softly. It was soft and delicate like her. "Now I'm only going to ask you this once and you must swear that you must be honest with me."

She gave a very tiny eye roll. "I swear."

"Are you sure that you will want to continue in this profession?" Klaus' heart pained slightly as he said the last word. "If you do, I will take your virginity, make it easier for the next lot that come along, but if you say no I'll take you home tonight and we'll get married tomorrow. I'll make you a proper wife and we can forget that this ever happened."

She raised an eyebrow. "You would marry a stranger?"

"You won't be a strange for long, Caroline this isn't the place for you."

"It's not the place for Katherine or Elena either, or for any of the other girls but it is the choice that I made Klaus," Caroline said softly. "I can't depend of anyone even someone as kind as you. So, I'm afraid that it will be the first option. Just please be gentle."

It was obvious that Klaus was crestfallen and disappointed, but he quickly erased it from his face as he nodded. The sarcasm returned to his voice. "What the lady wants the lady gets."

"Oh, but you forget Mr. Mikaelson that I am no lady."

"Oh, shut up Caroline. Turn around. I need to undress you." Caroline did as she was told as she tried to ignore the chill going down her spine and Klaus removed the row of ribbons from her dress. The dress fell to the floor leaving Caroline simply in her corset and drawers.

Caroline shivered as she tried to make herself into a small little ball and tried to cover herself as much as possible. Klaus kissed her neck slowly. "Relax, love. It won't feel any better if you don't relax." Caroline did as she was told as Klaus slowly removed the corset and then her drawers until all of Caroline's clothes were on the floor and she was completely naked.

Caroline tried to shield her small breasts and her pussy, but Klaus pulled her hands away. "No, Caroline. No hiding yourself. I want to see all of you. All of beautiful you." Jealousy filled Klaus as he imagined another man with Caroline. Another man touching her soft breasts or groping her bottom. It was enough to drive Klaus mad.

He picked her up and placed her on the bed, she was so stiff and scared that he needed to think of a way to relax he even if his own cock was hard and he just wanted to push himself into her. "It's going to hurt, love." Klaus warned her. "But I will be as gentle as possible." She nodded, trying to be brave, but knew that she was failing. "Now, let's get you wet."

Caroline had no idea what he was talking about until she felt Klaus' thumb circling her clit. Up and down and then a small squeeze in small, slow torturous movements. Caroline immediately started bucking and she had no idea how such a simple movement was driving her completely nuts.

Klaus laughed at the dazed, pleasured look on her face. "I'm touching your clit, darling. This little peal nestled in between your lovely legs right here." He pressed his thumb against her clit this time with more force. "Oh," Caroline let out a tiny little moan.

Klaus disappeared in between her legs and Caroline gasped as she felt Klaus' tongue caressing her plump little folds. His tongue caressed her small pussy making sure that every inch of her was wet. Once or twice he poked in between her folds, but he wanted to save them for his cock.

The movements were driving Caroline nuts and she ran her hands through his curly hair. She pushed him forward slightly without knowing it, almost daring him to hurry up and go faster. He kissed her suddenly, much to her surprised as she caressed his face. Their kiss lasted for a few second as they pulled away, both of their cheeks flushed.

Klaus stood up and started removing his pants, Caroline eyes widened as she stared at his long, thick cock that was practically standing up in attention. She moved back. "Are you insane, it won't fit."

Klaus chuckled. "Of course, it will fit and remember, Caroline I promised I would be gentle. Raise your hands and grip the headboard. Quick and easy, I promise." Caroline hesitated a bit, but eventually did as she was told.

Klaus positioned himself at her entrance and he gripped Caroline's hips lightly. He entered her slowly between her lips until he reached then small barrier. Caroline flinched slightly as Klaus tried to distract her by caressing her swollen nipples. They were so pink. Caroline was distracted by Klaus slowly squeezing her small breasts that she didn't even see it coming when Klaus entered her in one quick swipe taking her virginity. Klaus groaned, she was so tight and she felt so good.

Klaus gripped her hips as he pumped into her rather roughly, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted her, he let out a loan moan as he cummed inside her.

Despite her release there were tears falling down Caroline's face and she saw blood on the covers. Klaus caressed her cheek. "Shh, love it's over."

"But it hurt!" she squeaked.

"I know," Klaus kissed her softly, "but now it's over."

-End of Chapter Ten-

Thanks for your reviews!


	12. Someone I Used to Know

Chapter Eleven: Someone I Used to Know

Katherine felt hot. It wasn't the good type of hot either like the kind of hot that you feel after an orgasm or after lying down lazily in the sun. This was the fever type of hot. The not so good kind of hot.

The one that required doctors and hospitals and could possibly result in death if she was not careful. Doctors, when she heard that word the first person that she thought about was Elijah with his handsome smile and deep, brooding eyes. Thought she doubted that he would like to help her now, especially since she had been kind of a bitch.

Katherine rearranged her necklace around her slim neck, was it weird that she could still feel his hands on her breasts, how he had caressed them and then he had kissed her so gently. "Are you all right?" Caroline chirped. She had been so annoyingly cheerful ever since she had slept with the sheriff and Katherine had no idea why. Katherine had been under the impression that Caroline hated his guts. Maybe she had been wrong.

Elena meanwhile looked depressed and looked like she wanted to mope around. Apparently, her date with the rich rancher hadn't gone as well as she had hope. Kat had no idea why she was making such a big deal about it. He was a customer. What had she expected?

"I'm fine," Katherine said. Even though Caroline and Elena had tried on more than one occasion to offer friendship, Katherine wasn't having it and she seemed more closed off than ever. Caroline and Elena exchanged looks, before Caroline excused herself.

A few seconds later she came back with Madam Pearl in tow, Katherine was so annoyed that she wanted to throw her ribbons at her. Caroline didn't seem to care though, in fact the tiny blond seemed to give her a well-you-asked-for-it-look.

Madam Pearl pressed a cool hand on Katherine's forehead. "You won't be working today," she said in a clipped voice. "You're running a fever. Go to bed. You should have told me."

"I didn't think it was a big deal." She said glaring at Caroline. The blond pretended not to notice. "My pussy doesn't have a fever. Why does it even matter?"

"Don't argue with me Katherine," Madam Pearl said as she pointed towards the room. "Go to bed now." Katherine didn't bother arguing. She knew that Madam Pearl wouldn't budge. She stomped her foot and headed back to her bedroom and untied her corset. She felt that she could finally breath when she finally let loose the corset strings, not that she would ever forgive Caroline for costing her a full day's work. She settled into her nightgown, her head pounded and she felt that everything was spinning. She wanted to argue. She wanted to fight against everything, but instead her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

* * *

Burning. Everything was burning. Everything was hot and painful. She tried to push the covers away from her, but someone always pulled them back. She heard Caroline's voice, and Madam Pearl's. Someone was stroking her brow with cool water, was that Elena?

She heard another voice, but she couldn't tell who it was. Everything was spinning again. And then the world seemed to stop.

When Katherine first opened her eyes for once everything seemed to make sense again. She was lying in bed wearing a sweat covered nightgown, but she didn't care. She was just glad that she world had finally stopped burning and spinning.

"You're awake," she hadn't noticed Elena standing there.

"What?" Katherine croaked, but Elena didn't bother explaining. She simply said. "He will be so glad?"

"He?"

"The doctor." Elena said. "He has barely left you side and he's so handsome too. He was worried. He's been staying in Madam Pearl's spare room while you were sick. Do you want something?"

"Water," Katherine choked out and Elena handed her a glass. "What happened?"

"You were sick," she said. "You had an infection because your wounds hadn't healed. He said that your father had whipped- "she flushed. "Anyway, let me go get him. You rest up. Oh, Caroline will be so glad. She's been so worried."

She nodded. "Elena, thank you." For the first time since Elena had slept with the wealthy rancher she smiled. "Oh, you're welcome."

A few minutes later Elijah came in holding his little medicine bag. He looked tired and there were dark circles under his eyes. "How is my stubborn little patient?"

"I'm not stubborn." Katherine said. "What happened? Elena just gave me a little information."

"I don't want to upset you."

"The truth won't upset me, now spill."

Elijah sat at the edge on her bed and started listening to her chest with a little instrument. "Since you left and you didn't let me give you the rest of the medicine and the salve your wounds got infected. It didn't help that you were working in a place like this." He said with his tone full of disgust and Katherine couldn't help, but be a bit offended. "Why didn't you tell me that you were working here?"

"Here?"

"At the brothel."

"You can say it whorehouse," Katherine said with an eye roll. She let out a shiver and Elijah placed a blanket around her. "But I'm all right now, right? I won't die."

"Of course, you won't." Elijah said. "Not when you have me to take care of you. Now roll on your tummy."

"Why?"

"I need to take your temperature." Katherine still looked confused. "In your bottom."

Katherine blushed. "No, you don't have to do that."

"Katherine."

"Elijah- "

"I won't argue with you," Elijah said. "I really don't want to force you. Now come on, be a good girl." Katherine blushed and at first she didn't move, but then she laid down on her tummy and Elijah lifted her nightgown. It was the first time that she realized that she wasn't wearing drawers.

He pulled her cheeks aside and let a cool dollop fall on her bottom hole, Katherine flinched and tried to pull away, but Elijah steadied her by gripping her hip. "Relax, it will be over soon." He inserted the thermometer slowly and Katherine whimpered when she felt the instrument enter her bottom.

Elijah rubbed her back and tried to make her relax. "Relax, baby." After a few seconds, Elijah removed the thermometer. "You have a light fever, but not too bad. It should be gone in the next few days. Now sit up, I want to talk."

Katherine did as she was told, her face hot with shame. "Why didn't you tell me that you were working in a whorehouse?"

"It's none of your business." She said cagily.

Elijah ignored her remark. "I offered to take of you. I apologize for kissing you and making you uncomfortable, but that is no reason to run away and work in a whorehouse."

"I was hardly a virgin when I started working here," Katherine said sarcastically. "I don't need someone to take care of me, Elijah. I need to take care of myself. I'm a survivor."

-End of Chapter Eleven-

Thanks for your reviews!


	13. Young and Beautiful

Chapter Twelve: Young and Beautiful

Elena woke up slowly as she opened her eyes and she saw that the space next to her was empty. Where was Damon? Her heart sank when she realized that Damon was nowhere to be found in the small room. He had left. He had left her.

A part of Elena knew that it was stupid to get upset. She was after all a whore and there was no reason to get upset when the client left. She still remembered how warm Elena had felt when she had been wrapped in his arms, feeling Damon's own warm body being pressed against her smaller frame.

Her pussy still ached and she guessed that it was because she had lost her virginity. It didn't hurt, it had just left a pleasant ache in between her legs. Elena turned around slightly and she didn't know why, but she hope that Damon would come back soon. Maybe he had just gone to the bathroom or something.

Elena waited for at least five minutes, but she essentially had to give up when she realized that it was probably stupid that she was waiting around like an idiot waiting for Damon. After all Damon Salvatore was a paying customer and Elena was just a simple whore. Besides he was a rich rancher, he could have anyone.

Her cheeks burned, there was no way in hell that someone like Damon would ever choose someone like her. He would probably choose a good Christian girl as his wife, while Elena would probably die a whore in the saloon.

Elena refused to get upset and instead she quickly made her bed and dressed in a blue skirt and white blouse. She tied her brown hair into a lazy bun and headed downstairs. Madam Pearl saw her when she came downstairs and smiled. "Elena, how was your night? Not too bad I hope."

"No, not too bad," Elena said. "When did Damon leave?"

"A little before midnight," Madam Pearl said as she studied her face. "Elena, are you, all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Now for tonight," Madam Pearl prompted. "Do you want to continue working as a waitress or do you want to work upstairs?"

"Upstairs." Elena said quickly. She had learned quickly enough that she made more money being a whore upstairs rather than a waitress.

"All right," Madam Pearl said. "And is Mr. Salvatore going to be a recurring customer? Will he be your only customer?"

"No," Elena said with a wave of her skirt. "No, he is not."

* * *

"How was it?" Caroline whispered to Elena with a knowing smile on her face. Elena blushed slightly, but didn't ask Caroline to elaborate because she already knew what the blond was talking about. "Come on, you can tell me. I will tell you about my first night if you tell me."

Elena would be lying if she said that she wasn't curious about Caroline and the sheriff's first night together, especially since the pair of them seemed to despise each other. "You first." She blurted out and Caroline turned pink, but didn't argue as she led Elena towards the small sitting room.

Caroline fiddled with her skirt for a few minutes before she started talking. She chuckled nervously. "I'm not really sure where to begin."

Elena shrugged. "I guess where most stories start, at the beginning. He looked terribly angry when he first saw you. Did he spend the whole night angry?"

"No," Caroline giggled. "At least not the entire night. He cooled down eventually, but the first time it hurt terribly, but then- "

"It didn't?" Elena blurted out. "It started feeling really good."

"Yes," Caroline burst out laughing, but then she became sober. "He asked me to marry him. He wanted to take me away from this so called 'life.'"

Elena's brown eyed widened. "Did you accept?"

"No," Caroline said. "I don't want to depend on anyone anymore. I learned that the hard way. Klaus is a nice man, but I don't want a man to whisk me away and marry me because he feels that is his manly duty. Besides I like making my own money even if it is in this profession. Was your first night with Damon, ok? You seemed upset this morning."

"I was." Elena said. "He left this morning without saying goodbye, before I even woke up. I know it's stupid to be upset, he is a customer after all, but I don't know I just was upset."

Caroline sighed. "Oh, sweetie are you falling in love with him? Because there is no harm in falling in love, but in our profession, is not always the wisest choice."

"I know," Elena squeaked. "Don't worry about me, Caroline. I won't make the same mistake again. Besides I think Mr. Salvatore was just interested in my virginity. Now that he has taken it he won't bother me again and I will have more customers."

Caroline didn't look convinced, but didn't argue. Katherine entered the room holding a piece of paper. She was slowly getting better and Elijah visited her almost every day. She looked a little pale, but the color was slowly returning to her cheeks. But she was still upset that Madam Pearl and Elijah hadn't given her the "ok" for her to return to work. "A telegram arrived for you, Elena."

"Thank you, Kat." She opened the telegram and saw that it was a short message from an unknown sender.

 _Elena STOP brother Jeremy STOP alive in STOP Wemmick's Cove. STOP._

Elena gripped the telegram in her hand. She couldn't believe what she had just read. Jeremy was alive? He was in Wemmick's Cove, a tiny mining town thirty miles east. She didn't know who had send her the message, perhaps Jeremy himself. Oh, happy day!

"Elena," Katherine interrupted. "Are you ok? Is something wrong?"

"No," Elena replied, trying not to look too happy. "It's a telegram from the store. My ribbons are on back order and won't arrive until next week."

* * *

"You're sick?" Madam Pearl frowned later that evening as Elena fidgeted trying not to look too guilty. "But you were fine this morning."

"I know," Elena said. "But I really do feel sick."

"Do you want the doctor to come and check up on you? He's coming to see Katherine."

"No," Elena argued. "I will be fine, it's just a tummy ached. Nothing major." Before Madam Pearl could argue she headed to her room. She could already hear the saloon music as well as the drunk men wanting to dance. She quickly packed a small bag filled with clean underwear, a small loaf of bread and cheese, and some bandages and salve in case that Jeremy was ill.

She was leaving tonight without telling anyone. She couldn't. There was no way that Madam Pearl or the girls would let her leave by herself and Klaus wouldn't follow on the message without knowing who send it. So that left Elena to think of a plan herself.

But she still needed a horse, there was no way that she would be able to walk to a mining town. But Madam Pearl didn't own a horse and the town was still so tiny. Damon. The name came to mind and she remembered that Damon's ranch was not far from here.

-End of Chapter Twelve-

Thanks for your reviews!


	14. Darling, Don't Say No

**Chapter Thirteen: Darling, Don't Say No**

Caroline could feel Klaus staring at her and it was not comfortable to say the least. Especially since he wasn't giving her the same adoring eyes that everyone in the saloon was giving her. Klaus was giving her a more I-want-to-practically-strangle-you eyes. Not exactly romantic.

Caroline had no idea what he was upset about. After all the only thing that she had done was reject his proposal and yet her was treating her like a criminal. Caroline tried her best to ignore him as she bounced her toes slightly to the rhythm of the music. She was currently on her period so she was not serving the upstairs tonight which was why Klaus wasn't bothering her. Caroline didn't know is she should be disappointed or thrilled.

The saloon was filled tonight and she and Katherine were serving and dancing with the men today. Elijah still hadn't allowed her to return to work. Madam Pearl had told them that Elena was sick, but the poor girl was probably still feeling rejected by Damon and she needed a night to herself.

Caroline felt a hand on her hip and she thought it was Klaus asking for a dance or wanting to talk. Her smile fell when she saw that it wasn't Klaus, but a big miner with coarse black hair and sweaty clothes. Caroline knew who this was. Caroline knew that the miner was named Jesse Campbell.

Caroline only knew of him because Katherine always complained that he slapped her too hard on the bottom. Caroline had managed to avoid him thank goodness, but since Katherine was currently across the saloon it seemed that this time her luck ran out. Jesse smiled at her and Caroline tried to not look disgusted at his yellow teeth and stinking clothes.

"Good evening, Miss Marigold." Jesse said. He pulled out a couple of gold coins from his pocket. "Fancy spending some time together, upstairs?"

Caroline giggled slightly. "I'm afraid that I won't be working the upstairs tonight. But one of those pretty little coins will give you a dance."

"I don't want a dance gal, I want to spend the night upstairs. With you, now."

Caroline shook her pretty head. "Like I said Mr. Campbell that won't be possible. You see I am on my monthly visitor so a dance- "

Jesse frowned as he snarled. "For the last time woman, I don't care if you are on your monthly. I just want you upstairs now." Caroline flushed and she saw that the whole saloon went silence. Caroline wanted to cry from embarrassment. Madam Pearl was going towards Caroline's rescue, but Klaus himself stepped forward. "You will not be going anywhere with the lady, Mr. Campbell. Now I think it's best if you head home this evening."

Jesse looked angry. "And who the hell do you think you are?"

"The sheriff," Klaus said sternly. "Now are you going to leave by yourself, Mr. Campbell or am I going to force you to leave?" Jesse murmured something under his breath, but left.

Caroline's shoulders relaxed. "Thank you,"

"It's my job," Klaus said tensely as he showed her a gold coin. "Now I believe that you said that this is enough for one dance."

"Keep it," Caroline said softly as the music began again. "I owe you one."

"No, take it." Klaus insisted as he slipped the coin in between her two full breasts. "Now let's dance." Klaus led her towards the dance floor, his hand politely on her waist. "Do you usually deal with men like this?"

Caroline shook her head. "Not usually, I mean since I started working here, your kind of the only man I ever dealt with and don't smile like that. It's not funny, Klaus. I'm supposed to be a whore."

"A whore who has only been with one man." Klaus said dryly. "That doesn't seem like much of a whore, love."

"It hasn't been for lack of trying." Caroline chirped.

"Well, you're feeling sassy tonight. But you still owe me for coming to your rescue."

"I offered you a dance."

"I don't want a dance." Klaus said as he twirled her around. "I want a picnic. Just you and me. Next week, this week is rather busy."

Caroline frowned. "Why would you want to have a picnic with me?"

Klaus laughed. "Don't argue, Caroline. The question is will you have the picnic with me?"

"Oh, all right." Caroline huffed. "But only because I owe you."

* * *

The following Monday, Caroline dressed in a spring green dress with tiny pink flowers. She was wearing a straw hat with a pink ribbon and Katherine had helped her curled her hair. Caroline had butterflies in her stomach and she didn't know why. It was Klaus after all.

Klaus came to pick her up at exactly noon at the saloon and Madam Pearl wished her luck. "You look lovely," Klaus said as he stopped the carriage near the small pond. It was far away from town that they wouldn't be seen and Caroline was glad for that. She didn't want Klaus' reputation to be tarnished because he was hanging out with her.

"This is lovely," Caroline admitted. "I never seen the pond before." She noticed that Klaus was carrying a small picnic basket. "You cook."

"I don't actually." Klaus said. "This was made by my cook. I'm afraid that we wouldn't be alive if I did the cooking." Caroline laughed as she helped Klaus unpack the basket of food and she laid out the sandwiches, fresh fruit, cookies, and pitchers of lemonade.

"These are delicious." Caroline said as she took a bite of cookie.

"I'll tell Valerie that you liked them," Klaus said. "I assume that you haven't change your mind about the proposal."

"Klaus," Caroline sighed. "I don't want to hurt your feelings, you are a really nice man. But the answer is- "

"No." Klaus said slightly irritated. "I guess I should be used to it by now."

Caroline flushed. "Don't get mad, you knew how things were. But you may call upstairs as much as you want."

Klaus didn't say anything at first and Caroline knew that, that meant he was upset. She squealed when she felt him dig under her skirts and pulling on her drawers slightly. Klaus entered his finger into her small, hot center and Caroline bucked her hips. He pressed his thumb over her eager clit and rubbed it in slow small circles.

Caroline flushed, she could feel herself getting turned on by Klaus' clever fingers. She moved her hips slightly trying to get more friction and Klaus pressed a second and then a third finger insider her pussy stretching her. Caroline felt like she was about to cum when he suddenly stopped.

Caroline stared in confusion when Klaus removed his finger. "What? Why did you stop?"

"I'm sorry, love I only pleasure my wife," Klaus said with a slight wicked grin. "You won't get pleasure from me until you agree to be my wife."

-End of Chapter Thirteen-

Thanks for your reviews!


	15. Doctor and Patient

Chapter Fourteen: Doctor and Patient

"You can't keep me here forever," Katherine said as she threw Elijah a very dirty look while he put away his medical bag. Katherine fumbled with her clothes while at the same time she tried to keep giving Elijah that very same dirty look. Ironically though, Elijah didn't seem to care. He seemed almost amused by her statement, not doubt that he knew that he had all the power and that Madam Pearl would do whatever Elijah insisted just because he was a doctor. "I'm not ill anymore, when will you understand that?"

"Oh, I know you're not ill," Elijah said calmly.

"Well, then can I return to work?" she practically snapped.

"We shall see."

"You're keeping me here for selfish reasons." Katherine said as she put her small hands into fists. "You want me to stay bedridden and not do my job. But I hate to break it to you, but it is my job and I need to return to it, if you don't want me to starve in the streets. Elijah?"

"Madam Pearl won't let you starve," Elijah said firmly not wanting to discuss this any longer. "I will see you tonight, Katherine."

"Fuck you," she hissed at him.

"Language." Elijah scolded as he left the room ignoring the pillow that Katherine had thrown towards him. He was slightly surprised when he ran into Madam Pearl who had her hands crossed over her ample chest. She turned her pretty face towards him. "She's right you know, you can't keep her bedridden forever."

Elijah had the decency to look slightly ashamed. "I know, I'm not trying- "

"Excuses," Madam Pearl said softly. "Elijah, come with me to my office. We need to talk." Elijah wanted to find a reason to argue, but in all honesty, he didn't find a reason and he followed the madam towards the room.

Madam Pearl's office was neatly arranged and Madam Pearl offered him a chair. "So, are you interested in my girl, Katherine Pierce?"

Elijah flushed. "I can assure you that- "

"Please don't bother lying it's insulting. She doesn't feel the same way for you"

Elijah shook his head. "I don't think so. I think she is very beautiful of course, but she is feisty and complicated. Madam Pearl, I don't mean to judge I think you run a very nice establishment and that you are a kind mistress, but this place isn't the place for a girl like Katherine. If she owes you anything I am more than happy to pay- "

Madam Pearl shook her head. "She doesn't owe me anything, my girls are free to go. By their own will of course. Do you have any idea how you are going to convinced her to go to your side, doctor? Contrary to what you may believe she is attracted to you, sexually. So, you have one advantage at least. How are you going to seduce her?"

Elijah looked slightly embarrassed. "In all honesty, we have had a few sexual encounters together. I was hoping that I could seduce her. .and impregnate her."

Madam Pearl looked annoyed. "No, you won't seduce her that way. You can't force her to be with you, Elijah. Besides she just lost a baby, I doubt that she wants to get pregnant again. May I offer some suggestions? Be a little kind, flirt with her and for god's sakes let her breath a little. You would have better luck than keeping her locked up in that room. Especially when she's no longer sick."

Elijah nodded. "Thank you, Madam Pearl."

* * *

"You are as healthy as a horse." Elijah said later that evening once he had conducted a final check up on Katherine. He tried not to sound too hurt, but he wasn't hiding it particularly well. Tonight, was just a reminder that after today, Katherine would return to her job as a prostitute.

Katherine pulled up her robe and tightened the thin band around the waist. "Don't sound so happy." She replied sarcastically.

Elijah looked slightly ashamed. "I didn't mean- "

"I know what you meant," Katherine said with surprised gentleness. "I'm sorry that it has to be like this Elijah." Before Elijah could respond, Katherine continued, "How much do I owe you?"

Elijah shook his head. "No cost."

"Elijah," Katherine said getting slightly annoyed again. "There needs to be a cost, you got me medicine, and bandages, and a bunch of crap. I can pay for it, maybe not at all once, but I will be able to pay for it."

"No," Elijah responded rather tightly. "I don't want your money, Katherine. Keep the money, Lord knows you're going to need it."

Katherine didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Maybe I can pay you in a different way."

Elijah looked slightly confused until he felt Katherine expertly pull his belt and pants down with expertise. Elijah felt himself flushed bright red when he saw his cock being pulled out from his pants. "Katherine, what are you- "

"Shh," Katherine said as sly as a fox as she put a cool finger against his lip. "I'm repaying you."

Elijah flushed bright red. "I don't want you to repay me, especially not like this."

Katherine ignored him and in all honesty Elijah didn't have much room to argue when he felt those lips wrapped around deliciously again his awaiting cock. Her mouth was warm and her lips seemed to stretch to accommodate his cock which seemed to grow with excitement every time Katherine blinked.

Katherine was on her knees while he was still sitting down on her bed, his legs slightly parted to make room for her. Katherine threw him a knowing smirk once Elijah had finally stopped arguing. She pressed her hand slowly against Elijah's balls. Holding them gently as she rotated them in a slow heaving motion.

She sucked on his cock slowly, wrapping her tongue against his cock. Elijah ran his hands through her brown curls. Tightening them slightly against his hand causing her to gasp. Slightly. Elijah could feel himself getting close to orgasm if only Katherine would stop teasing him with her tongue.

Katherine began sucking faster, her head bopping up and down and then her rhythm slowed slightly. Elijah felt his seed erupt insider her mouth as he felt himself give a shaky breath. Katherine wiped his sticky seed from the edge of her mouth. She was flushing pink. "Well, it seems I have repaid my debt."

-End of Chapter Fourteen-

Thanks for your reviews! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, finals are coming up and I have a lot of work to do.


	16. Girl on the Run

**Chapter Fifteen: Girl on the Run**

The punishment for horse stealing was death by hanging. Elena shook her head as she tried to get rid of the thoughts that wouldn't stop circling in her head. She needed to stop thinking about the what-if's. All that mattered at this moment was to get Jeremy back. Especially if Jeremy was at that location. And to get to him, Elena needed a horse. She obviously didn't have one.

She did know who did though Damon and Damon wouldn't care if she borrowed one tiny horse for a few hours, right? Besides it wasn't like she was going to keep the horse. She would bring it right back.

If Damon was upset then she would offered up her body as payment and they would be even. Besides from the town gossip that she heard Damon used to have a brother, so he would understand Elena's struggle. Elena felt her cheeks flushed pink when she reached the Salvatore stables.

The workers were nowhere to be seen and Elena guessed that they must have gone home already. There was no light in the house and she thought that Damon was either asleep or he was not at home and in all honesty, Elena did not want to knock on the door.

The stable was right there. Elena went towards it, grateful that there was a lamp. The stable was filled with dozens of horses, each of them finely bread. Though to Elena they seemed much larger than she had anticipated and in all honesty, she was no horsewoman.

She picked the smallest horse that there was available, a white mare. She was pretty with a long blond mane and she seemed gentle compared to the other, more aggressive looking horses. She opened the gate and let the horse out. The horse seemed to look at Elena with curiosity, but at least she wasn't attacking her.

"I won't hurt you," Elena said gently as if the horse could understand her. The horse seemed to understand her as Elena somehow managed to get on top of the horse. The horse whined a bit, but at least she didn't try to throw Elena off.

Elena stroke her head gently as the horse started walking outside of the stable. It was time to find her brother.

* * *

She wasn't here. That was the first thing that Damon noticed when he went inside The Moonstone and saw that Elena was nowhere to be found. The only one that seemed to be working today was Caroline and the poor girl seemed to be getting hounded. Pearl really needed to get some new girls.

He waited for a while to see if Elena would show up, when he didn't, he took a seat at a small table. A hurried Caroline came over ten minutes later. "Sorry, Mr. Salvatore. Today is busy. Can I get you anything?"

"Bourbon." Damon said. "Is Sapphire-Elena, here?"

"She's sick, I think." Caroline said hurriedly as she went over to the bar. Damon frowned when Caroline told him the news. Why hadn't Elena told him that she was sick? Then again, he and Elena hadn't really seen each other since Damon had taken her virginity. Caroline brought him his drink and Damon moodily sipped it, wondering why he had even bothered coming.

He suddenly saw Madam Pearl walking hurriedly around the saloon as if searching for something. He stood up and went towards her. "Madam Pearl, can I help you look for something?"

"Damon," she smiled. "By any chance is Elena with you?"

Damon frowned. "No, of course not. She works here!"

"I know that," Madam Pearl said irritably. "She told me that she was sick and I told her to take the night off. I went to check on her and she wasn't there."

Damon looked around. "Do you think that someone could have possibly taken her?"

She bit her lower lip. "It certainly is a possibility, but we would have saw, right? Either way, Damon I know how fond you are of Elena. If you wouldn't mind, could you search for her around town?"

Damon nodded. "I'll go to the stables and get my horse. I'll let you know if anything comes up." Damon walked quickly to his horse, his mind racing. Where on earth could Elena be? Was she really sick? Had she been kidnapped?

He noticed that the light inside the stables was turned off, which meant that someone had been inside. He re lit the lamp and noticed that his horse Trixie was gone. There was a pink ribbon on the floor. He knew that the ribbon belonged to Elena, he had seen her wear it a few times and had remarked that it matched her flushed, pink cheeks. Elena had been here. Had she stolen Trixie?

Elena didn't seem much like a horse thief, but Damon was pretty sure that she had been here. He grabbed his own favorite horse, Max, and muttered curses under his breath. He needed to find her and demand an explanation.

* * *

Elena was lost. She didn't want to admit it, but it was obvious that she was lost and she had nowhere to turn. More specifically she didn't even know where she was. She had expected to see a sort of town by now, but all she saw was darkness.

The sky rumbled behind her and only made her more nervous. She felt like an idiot. She should have done this in the morning or when it wasn't so dark. Damon would have understood that she wanted to borrow one of his horses even if she didn't exactly know how to ride one yet.

The horse started getting scared and it started whining and moving around and Elena was afraid that she was going to throw her off. Elena was confused, she kept turning around. The rain started pouring hard.

Someone grabbed the back on her neck roughly so that she wouldn't fall when Trixie gave a mad gait. Elena at first felt like she had been held back by an act of God or because she was going to be kidnapped.

Instead she saw Damon's furious blue eyes. "Are you out of your stupid mind?" he demanded. "You could have been killed. You don't even know how to ride Trixie!"

"Damon, what are you doing here? It's so far." Elena said.

"It's not far," Damon snorted. "It's three miles from town, you must have been running in circles."

Elena flushed red. "That can't be truth, I've been riding for almost two hours."

"Well, it is the truth." Damon said as he frowned and tied a rope around Trixie's neck. "Come on, we need to get you to some shelter. It's raining and you're going to get sick. Lord, knows you are already in enough trouble. Come, now."

"Where are we going?"

"To my house."

-End of Chapter Fifteen-

Thank you for your reviews!


	17. One Dance

**Chapter Sixteen: One Dance**

Caroline fiddle with the cup that she was holding, not really noticing that she was spilling beer all over the floor. She caught herself just in time and looked around the nearly full Saloon. Madam Pearl had hired a few more girls, but Caroline was still outnumbered. Not to mention that Katherine had the habit of disappearing at the oddest of times leaving Caroline alone to serve the drinks.

"Two beers."

Caroline nodded as she grabbed two beers and headed toward the table. There were two men at the table. Caroline noticed a particularly handsome one with blond curls and green eyes. "Here you go."

"Thanks, sweetheart." He smiled as he slipped a coin between her breasts. "What's your name?"

"Marigold," Caroline said giving him the fake name as she did with all the clients that came to the saloon. Most of them probably guessed that, that wasn't her real name. But they didn't seem to care if Caroline showed off her breasts and willowy figure. Men were so simple and so easy to manipulate, Caroline thought.

"Marigold," he repeated with a smile. "I like it. My name is Jesse."

Caroline smiled and was about to leave when she felt her wrist being pulled slightly. Caroline was used to being manhandled by men, but she usually managed to defend herself and she would usually threatened to kick them out which made them stop immediately, but unfortunately this man didn't seem to care.

"Sir, let me go," Caroline said firmly trying not to let the tone in her voice wavered. "I do have other customers to attend to."

Jesse tightened his grip around her wrist and refused to let her go and Caroline couldn't pull away because of how tight he was holding her. "Let me go," she hissed at him. She attempted to kick him, but it proved fruitless. She bit his hand as hard as she could and Jesse let out a couple of swear words as he punched Caroline on the eye.

The crowd went silent and Madam Pearl angrily went towards them. "Sir, what do you think you're- "Before Madam Pearl could finished her sentence, Klaus came out of nowhere and punched Jesse across the face until he was beaten to a bloody pulp. He only stopped because one of the other officers pulled him away. Klaus angrily ordered them to take Jesse to the jail cell and that he shouldn't be let out until morning.

Everything to Caroline was blurry and nothing was making sense. She didn't understand what Madam Pearl was saying. Klaus asked her something, but she didn't understand what he was saying. Everything was so confusing, her eye was burning and she felt like she wanted to cry.

Klaus sighed as he helped her up and pressed his hands around her waist and walked her towards her room.

* * *

Her eye was hurting and burning. Caroline could feel her eye swelling and she was just glad that Jesse hadn't hit her harder and that Klaus had been there. Klaus had promised that Jesse would spend the night in jail and that he would get a large fine. Madam Pearl had also promised that Jesse would be banned from the saloon.

Klaus opened the door of her bedroom and helped her inside and helped her sit on the bed. He filled a pitcher with water and got a cold cloth. He dabbed some water with the cloth and pressed it against her swollen eye.

Caroline flinched when the cold water hit her eye and Caroline hissed and tried to move away. Klaus gripped her by her waist so that Caroline didn't move. "I know it hurts, love. But you need to stay still, it will take the swelling down."

Caroline forced herself to stay still as Klaus continue to press the cool cloth against her eye. The pain seemed to evaporate or at the very least it no longer hurt like it used too. "It doesn't seem to be damage. But we should probably take you to the doctor in the morning. Can you open your eyes?" Caroline nodded as she managed to open it. "Well, that's good. Fortunately, the swelling should be gone in a few days. You're going to have a black eye for a couple of days, though."

"Terrific," Caroline said. She relaxed slightly when the pain in her eye became numb. "Thank you." She whispered. "For defending me from that jerk."

"You're welcome," Klaus said. "I will never let you be hurt, Caroline. You know that."

Caroline nodded as she stared at his kind, blue eyes. "I know that now. I didn't think you had come tonight." Since Caroline had rejected Klaus' marriage proposal he hadn't come to the saloon often and Caroline didn't blame him since the blond had broken his heart, but Caroline did miss him.

Yet, he had come tonight and he had saved her. She saw as Klaus fussed over the bed trying to make her comfortable. Caroline told him to stop and she pressed her hands against his face and pulled him towards him, kissing him.

Klaus was surprised for a second, but continued kissing her, she felt his warm lips on hers as Caroline stated unbuttoning his shirt. Klaus pressed her gently on the bed and ripped open the bodice. He pulled down her chemise and exposed her breasts.

Klaus gently twisted the pink nipples making them instantly became hard. Caroline felt her need for him grow and she just wanted him inside of her. She just wanted to feel pleasure. Klaus continued kissing her. He massaged her neck with one hand and caressed her breasts with the other.

Caroline removed her skirt wanting to be naked and to feel Klaus touching every inch of her body. Klaus removed her drawers in one quick swipe, obviously wanting her to be naked as well. His thumb found her overly eager clit and Caroline arched her back eager to get as much pleasure from his fingers as possible. Unlike last time, Klaus complied.

He stationed himself in between her legs, sucking on her eager clit at full force nearly driving Caroline crazy. She loved feeling his hot tongue in between her legs as it slowly made his way in between her lady parts.

He stopped when she was closed to climaxing as Caroline stared, flushed and Klaus removed his pants. She watched in a daze as his erection grew. She wrapped her legs around his torso as Klaus entered her pussy filling her with his seed as Klaus wrapped his arms around Caroline as she reached climax.

Klaus' semen coated her thighs and Caroline stared at him breathlessly. "You let me cum, I thought you wouldn't until I agreed to marry you."

Klaus pushed her curls. "You were hurt. I gave you a break."

-End of Chapter Sixteen-

So sorry that I haven't updated, I've been feeling sick and I am taking summer college classes plus working so updates are going to be slow. Thanks for understanding.


	18. Lover

**Chapter Seventeen: Lover**

Elena was shivering by the time that they arrived back at Damon's house. It was bigger and darker that she had imagined. It certainly seemed bigger than when Elena had stolen his horse. "Whoa," he said calming the horse down a little. He glared at Elena as he helped her down and in all honesty, he made her feel like a criminal. Which she kind of was, but still. "I'll put the horses away in the barn. You get inside. I'll start a fire. Try not to get into another accident."

Elena nodded, blushing slightly at the remark as she made her way inside. There was very little furniture inside. She guessed it was because a bachelor like Damon would probably have no use for it since he spend most of his time outside working. There were two rocking chairs, an old rug, and a fireplace. That was it. Was he so lazy that he couldn't even bother to redecorate?

Her clothes were a soaking mess and she could feel herself shivering. She wished that she had dry clothes. But the rain was so bad there was no way that Damon could drop her off at Madam Pearl's.

She tried cleaning herself up and trying to warm herself up but without a fire it was nearly impossible. She was soaking wet. Damon came in and looked at her with concern. He obviously wanted to scold her, but didn't want to do that while she was freezing. He quickly started the fire and Elena relaxed slightly when she felt the warmness of the fire.

Elena cleared her throat and she said wryly. "You wouldn't have any extra women's clothes, would you?"

Damon shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I am a man and most of my workers are men." He paused. "Here let me see if I can find something for you to wear. Most of my pants wouldn't fit you, you're too small. But perhaps one my shirts can become a dress. Not a long dress, but it should be able to cover all of your parts."

Elena blushed, but Damon didn't seem to notice. He told her that she should have a bath and he led her upstairs. Damon had nice, modern conveniences so Elena didn't have to heat up the water in buckets. Warm water just came out from the tub. Elena thought it was magical. Damon said it was just modern pluming.

Damon left her to bathe in private and Elena was grateful for the moment as the warm water made her bones relaxed. She could feel the tears threatening to spill down her eyes. She felt like such an idiot. Damon was right she was a fool for trying to look for Jeremy in the middle of the night with rain pouring everywhere. She could have died and she had been lucky that she hadn't. She got out of the tub and dried herself quickly. Damon had put the clothes near the fire so that they could dry. He had left a couple of his shirts to serve as dresses for her for the time being.

Damon's long white button-down shirt barely covered her long, plump thighs and Elena could feel herself blushing. She felt naked. But Elena remembered that Damon had already seen her naked, after all he had taken her virginity. So, exposing her thighs and legs shouldn't be nothing.

She went downstairs and saw Damon stroking the fire. His blue eyes rested on her thighs for a moment, but he respectively looked away.

"We need to talk." Elena said quietly.

"Yes," Damon said. "We do. What the hell were you doing roaming around by yourself? Do you know how worried Madam Pearl was?"

"I'm sorry, Elena said as she pulled out the crumble note that she had received. "But I just couldn't wait. I received a telegram. It's about Jeremy." She handed him the note. "He's still alive."

* * *

"Is that him?" Caroline asked peeking over Katherine's shoulder the next evening at the bar. It was only the two girls currently at the saloon. Elena still hadn't returned from the previous night and Madam Pearl had only told them that she was currently staying with Damon Salvatore, but wouldn't elaborated. They just assumed that Damon had hired her for the day.

Katherine had returned to her job as a whore and Caroline had surprisingly wore a more modest dress and wasn't doing the whoring business tonight. She was also in an unusually good mood. The kind of good mood you have only after a good fucking. Apparently, the sheriff was really good in the sheets.

Katherine cocked an eyebrow and looked in the direction that Caroline was pointing at. She was right there was Elijah drinking a glass of whisky and looking obviously bored. Katherine wondered why he even came since Katherine wasn't paying the slightest attention to him.

"You should talk to him," Caroline encouraged.

Katherine scowled. "Why?"

"Because he likes you," Caroline rolled her blue eyes. "Come on Katherine, he saved your life. You should be grateful."

"I already thanked him in several ways."

"You could at least ask him to dance." Katherine rolled her eyes, but didn't completely disagree. She went towards him. "Hello," she said surprised by how soft her voice sounded.

Elijah seemed surprise as well. "Hello."

"Would like to dance?" she blurted wondering why she was even doing as the blond had asked.

Elijah shook his head. "Not tonight, Katherine. Would you like a drink?"

"I'm not supposed to drink on the job," Katherine admitted. It was one of the few rules that Madam Pearl had given them.

"Alright, tea then." Katherine agreed as she went to the kitchens to order tea. A few minutes later she came back with a pot of tea, sugar, honey, and two cups. Elijah smiled as he stirred the honey. "You're being nice, tonight."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "I'm always nice." She took a sip of her tea. "Have you always lived in Mystic Falls?"

Elijah shook his head. "Klaus and I were born in England, but my parents came here looking for a better life. We been living in Mystic Falls since. It used to be an even smaller town." He smiled at the memory. "It wasn't always easy. My mother lost a child back in London and my father wasn't always the kindest person. Klaus and I stayed because it's our home."

Katherine shook her head slightly. "I couldn't imagine staying in the same place forever. I always wanted to leave San Francisco before I got pregnant that is. I always wanted to travel the world. I can't imagine staying in one place forever."

"There's nothing wrong with staying in one place, Katherine," Elijah said gently. "Family, friends, a home."

"But I don't have that," Katherine blurted out. Madam Pearl came behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Katherine," Madam Pearl whispered gently. "You have customers waiting for you."

Katherine blushed as she nodded, she looked at Elijah who had a sad expression on his face. "I have to go." Elijah nodded sadly as he tilted his cup towards her.

-End of Chapter Seventeen-

Thank you for your reviews!


	19. Rain Kiss

**Chapter Eighteen: Rain Kiss**

"I want to quit being you know, a whore."

Madam Pearl looked up confused, she had been in the middle of doing bills when Katherine had told her the odd request. To be fair, she hadn't expected Katherine to quit. She was a natural flirt and didn't seem to have trouble flirting with men. She had assumed that Caroline and Elena would eventually marry since they had good men after them, but never Katherine. She was too stubborn. Madam Pearl raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Katherine flushed slightly as she played with her fingers. "I just don't want to be a whore anymore. I don't mind waitressing or dancing or playing the piano, but I don't want to sleep with men for money anymore. I hope you're not mad."

Madam Pearl shook her head, trying to hide the smile from her face. "Of course I am not mad, silly." She raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Does you quitting have anything to do with that handsome doctor of yours?"

Katherine flushed and replied hotly. "Of course not, its just miners are not the most attractive bunch."

She cocked an eyebrow slightly. "Of course. Fine, tonight you start waitressing."

* * *

Damon was staring at Elena as if she were a complete idiot and as if he wanted to smack her. Probably a bit of both considering everything. Damon handed her the crumbled telegram back. Elena felt herself flushed. "You think I am an idiot, don't you? I can see it all over your face."

"I don't think you are an idiot," Damon said trying to be as gentle as possible. "I just think you got your hopes on something that might not even be truth. You were thinking with your heart Elena, when you should be thinking with your head, Elena. You're a girl and whether you like to admit it or not, the world is more dangerous for a woman that it is for a male. You could have been killed or kidnapped or worse during your little adventure. Don't ever do that again, Elena I mean it. You really scared everyone, Madam Pearl thought you had been kidnapped.

Elena flushed. "I'm sorry, I will apologize to Madam Pearl. But Damon be honest with me, is there really no hope that Jeremy is still alive?"

Damon sucked in his cheeks, damn he hated those doe eyes. "It's not impossible," he warned. "But it is unlikely."

Elena's face fell and she looked like she was going to cry. Damn it, Damon hated when girls started crying especially Elena, he felt so helpless. He leaned over and squeezed her hand. "But we will go look at it, to see if it might be true. But I will go with you to make sure that you don't get hurt in the process."

Elena nodded. "Thank you." She hesitated. "Why didn't you come back to the saloon after you and I. . .were intimate."

Damon raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Did you want me to come back?"

"Well," Elena hesitated. "Yes, but I shouldn't have expected it after all you were just a client and I'm a whore so of course you wouldn't-"

"Don't," Damon said tightly as he caressed her cheeks. "Don't call yourself a whore, Elena because that is not what you are. You are not a whore, I am the only man that you have slept with correct?" Elena nodded. "Then you're not a whore." He caressed her thigh, "Did you like it when we made love, when I touched you here." He said as he reached towards her pussy. He could feel the heat radiating from it and it felt so delicious. He wanted to be inside her so badly.

Elena herself arched her hips wanting more of Damon's touch. Damon smirked at Elena's eagerness as he gently pinch her dewy lips over the shirt of his that he was wearing she wasn't wearing underwear since it was all wet which made Elena vulnerable.

Elena could feel herself getting wetter and wetter and she desperately wanted his touch. Elena couldn't believe how Damon could get a rise out of her. She was so hot. She cleverly unbuttoned the shirt so that her boobs popped open.

Damon could feel his cock stir inside his pants, god she was so beautiful. A natural seductress and she didn't even know it. He could hardly believe that shy, little Elena had turned into this.

Damon leaned over and kissed her roughly, pulling her hair tightly so that he could control her movements. He wanted nothing, but to taste those beautiful lips. One of his hands cupped her heavy left breast as he pinched one of her nipples. It got hard and Elena moaned as she leaned down to touch her own eager clit so that she could get some release herself. She just wanted to cum.

"No, no," Damon said as he swiped Elena's hand from where she had been playing with her pussy. He licked away Elena's juices from her fingers. "That's not fair."

"I will decide what is fair," he threw her a smirk as he positioned her on his lap as he wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel his growing erection as Elena removed the shirt so that she was completely naked.

Damon unbuttoned his pants in order to release his growing erection. Elena could feel the heat of it against her naked belly. It was just so firm and warm and Elena wanted it now inside her. Elena used her hands to caress his cock and Damon groan. "Elena, darling you're making me wild."

Elena smirked as she bit his neck, leaving a tiny imprint of her teeth. Damon pressed his cock against her entrance and thrusted into her without any warning. Her digged his hands around her hips feeling sure that he would leave bruises by how hard he was gripping. Elena dug her nails against Damon's arms.

Damon continued thrusting his cock inside her small, tight pussy. He could feel Elena as she rotated her hips in order to get every inch of him. Damon's hands went downward her back as he gave her bottom a few small slaps as he then rubbed the heat away.

Elena cheeks were flushed and she felt so full with Damon's flesh inside of her. He rubbed her clit in slow, torturous circles, pinching it slightly. She was blushing, she was so close.

"Cum for me, Elena," Damon said, his voice becoming low. "Cum for me, sweetheart. Show me how much you love this."

Elena screamed.

-End of Chapter Eighteen-

Thank you for your reviews!


	20. Thief

**Chapter Nineteen: Thief**

Caroline was helping Katherine clean the sticky tables from the saloon the following morning when she saw that Madam Pearl had a worried look on her face. Katherine was in the middle of a funny story when she interrupted Madam Pearl. "Madam Pearl, are you ok?"

"Yes, quite well." Madam Pearl's lower lip tremble. She seemed to hesitate for a bit, but she said. "Caroline, Klaus has been arrested."

Her blue eyes widened and she gaped. "Arrested? How? Why?" she knew Klaus, the man was so uptight, there was no way that he would break the rules. "He couldn't have done anything to break the rules, honest."

"Caroline, calm down," Madam Pearl said noticing Caroline's anxiety. "Care, you need to calm down."

"I am calm," Caroline said, her head felt as if she were spinning out of control. Klaus was in jail? Well, that couldn't be possible, could it? Klaus was the sheriff of the damn town, wasn't it illegal to arrest him? Besides that, Klaus was just a client, why should Caroline be upset that he got arrested? "Why was he arrested? Was he bothering the old ladies again?" Caroline tried to joke, but Madam Pearl didn't smile which make her realize that it was much more serious.

"He was arrested this morning. Do you remember, Jesse? He was the man that was bothering you the other day." Caroline nodded, how could she forget? "He was the man that attacked you the other day."

Caroline nodded as she touched the part that had been bruised. "Yeah, well he's kind of hard to forget. But what about him, Klaus told him to leave. He has not been the first drunk in the saloon."

"No, he has not." She said softly. "But Jesse was found murdered this morning in his cabin. His hands and arms were tied and there was money missing. He died from a gunshot wound to the head. The gun was found next to his body."

"What does that-"

"The gun belonged to him, Caroline. That gun belonged to Klaus."

Caroline's face paled as she shook her head. "No, he couldn't. He couldn't have done that. I mean Klaus is not a killer. He wouldn't have killed Jesse, what could his motive be?"

"His feelings for you," Madam Pearl said slowly. "He was upset that night when Jesse punched you. Are you sure that he wouldn't try to get revenge since. . .you two are together."

"We are not together," she said slowly ignoring Katherine's look. "Anyway, Klaus is the sheriff. He could have given him a fine, thrown him in jail, ban him from the saloon. He didn't have to kill him."

"I know." Madam Pearl said sounding distress. "They are still investigating. Caroline, where are you going, Caroline-"

Caroline barely listened to her or Katherine as she ran to the jail. "Klaus," she shrieked as she pushed the door open. She saw a blond hair man sitting on a chair. Klaus was sitting in the lonely jail cell looking grim. He looked up when he saw Caroline. "What are you doing here?" Klaus hissed.

"I just needed to see you," she whispered. Why the hell was Klaus acting so annoyed?

"You can't be here," Klaus hissed. "Leave, Caroline."

"He's right, ma'am," the blond man said. "Sherriff Klaus is not allowed to have visitors."

"Who are you?" Caroline asked rudely.

"I'm Luke Parker," Luke said stiffly. "I'm from the town of Rollins, they asked me to come fill in for Mr. Mikaelson while the case is being investigated. I am the temporarily sheriff."

"How much proof do you have against him?" Caroline scoffed. Klaus pushed his hands through the cell and Caroline squeezed it. She could feel Klaus' hand trembling. Did this mean they were going to hang him? Or was he going to rot in jail?

"For right now we only have the gun." Luke admitted. "The gun belongs to Klaus and they saw him and Jesse fighting that night at the bar over you. There is a reason why he must have killed him."

Caroline scoffed. "That's it? That's your proof? That doesn't mean anything."

"Caroline." Klaus hissed. "Let the man do his job. I am fine here. I am going to be fine." Though he didn't sound so sure. "Go back to the saloon and don't worry about me. I'll ask Luke to give Madam Pearl any information about my case. This won't take long, love."

Caroline hesitated, it was obvious that she didn't want to leave him. She reached through the cell and curled her fingers against his hands. "I will figure out what happened Klaus and you will get out of here I promise."

Klaus narrowed her eyes at her. "That is the last thing that I want. I don't want you getting involved, young lady."

"Ma'am," Luke sounded exhausted. "It's time for you to go."

* * *

"I would like some sugar and a piece of ribbon for a hat," Katherine told the man at the general store with a slight tilt of her chin. Mr. Turner frowned which made him look constipated. This was one of the reasons that Katherine hated doing her own shopping.

The general public always gave her dirty looks because she was one of the town whores and they were "good, Christian people" whatever that was suppose to mean. Elena usually did the shopping. Since she had the doe eyes, people didn't treat her like she was a common whore, which of course she was, but whatever. The townspeople had never really like Katherine. Caroline said it was because Katherine always looked grumpy. If only Elena would come back from her little trip with Mr. Salvatore.

Mr. Turner put the sugar on the counter. "What kind of color would you like for the ribbon?"

"Red."

"Red suits you," Elijah murmured as he stood beside her. He tipped his hat. "Good morning, Katherine."

"Good morning." She said slowly.

"Two dollars." Mr. Turner interrupted sharply. She pulled out a few coins and gave them to Mr. Turner impatiently. Mr. Turner looked up when he saw the store door open. He smiled. "Welcome to Turner General Store, may I help you with anything?"

Katherine turned around and saw a stern looking man and a crying, plump woman. Katherine paled. "Katerina!" the woman shrieked as she raced to hug her.

Katherine hugged her back numbly. "Hello, Mother."

* * *

"How much longer?" Elena whined as she wiped the sweat of her brow. She and Damon had made their way to Wemmick's cove the following morning. It was a hot day and Elena could feel herself sweating which was unpleasant.

Elena was just glad that her dress had dried up after being in that horrible storm. She and Damon had only said a few words to each other after they had woken up after a night of passionate sex. Honestly, it shouldn't be awkward after everything they had gone through, but Elena was confused. Were they friends? Lovers? Clients?

Elena was almost afraid to find out. All she knew was that she loved having sex with him. She loved the way that Damon kissed her and touched every curve of her body. Just the idea of him having sex with someone else made her blood boil.

"Stop being so impatient," Damon said after a few minutes. "We're here."

-End of Chapter Nineteen-


	21. Mother in Law and Father in Law

**Chapter Twenty: Mother in Law and Father in Law**

"Have you seen this young man?" Elena asked the lady at the post office as she held up a small portrait of Jeremy Gilbert. It was an old portrait, Jeremy had been twelve when the portrait had been painted. Jeremy had changed a lot since then, but it was the only portrait that Elena had of him. Photography had started to make it's way towards the west, but it was still too expensive and Elena had relied on portraits.

The lady squinted her eyes as she adjusted her glasses, she must have been 90 and Elena wondered how she was even alive. The lady squinted a little. "Well, I'm not sure dear, we don't have many young men around here. Did you say that his name was James?"

"No," Elena said impatiently. "His name is Jeremy Gilbert. This portrait was painted a few years ago. Please, Mrs. Young, I need you to think very hard, did you see anyone named Jeremy Gilbert recently? Did you see him or hear his name at least?"

Mrs. Young seemed exhausted and it was clear to Damon that she didn't know her own name let alone who Jeremy was. It didn't help that Elena was pestering this poor woman. "Thank you, Mrs. Young." Damon said as he gripped Elena's hips as he practically dragged her away from the post office. "You didn't even let me finish." Elena said irritated.

"That's because she didn't know anything." Damon said flatly. So far they had searched the post office, the bakery, the local store, the school house and nothing and Damon was starting to think that the entire thing was a hoax. Of course if that was true then that would break Elena's heart. "Look, how about we rest for a few hours. You hardly slept last night, you need a nap."

"I don't." Elena said irritably.

"Yes, you do. You are putting everyone in a bad mood, including me. We'll find your brother, Elena." Damon sincerely doubted it, but he didn't want to tell her that especially when she was in a mood. Damon led her towards the hotel so that both of them could get some rest.

* * *

"Mother," Katherine blinked twice, she could hardly believe that her mother was there standing in front of her. Mrs. Pierce burst into tears as she hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. "Oh, my darling. Oh my darling, Katerina."

"Mother," Katherine said again, hardly believing that the words were leaving her tongue. "What are you doing here?"

"We came here for you," her father said, his accent thick. "Your mother missed you, we have thought of your exile as over."

How nice of you, Katherine couldn't help, but think bitterly. She was glad to see her mother, not so glad to see her father. She had been sure that she would never see them again, especially after her father had thrown her out of the house when he had found out that she had been pregnant out of wedlock.

"How did you find me?"

"We send telegrams to local banks," Mr. Pierce said with a shrug as if Katherine were an idiot. "We finally found a bank account under your name, Katherine Pierce. What have you've been doing in terms of work, Katherine?"

Katherine flushed, slightly ashamed. If she told her parents that she was a prostitute turned waitress they would disown her and never look at her again. As much as she hated her father, she couldn't bear it being disown from them for the second time. Besides she worried about her poor mother's health.

Katherine was about to respond that she was a former whore, after all they would find out from the gossipy town people, but before she could say anything Elijah interrupter." She's my receptionist," Elijah said coolly. He was moving them forward, slowly towards the outside of the store, away from the prying eyes of the townspeople. "And my fiancée, we are to be married Mr. and Mrs. Pierce. I'm Elijah Mikaelson, the town doctor."

"Married," Mr. Pierce let out a sharp laugh, they were finally outside and Katherine was glad for small miracles. At least no one would be subject to her humiliation, not that she had much pride left as the town whore. "You are going to marry her, she's no better than a good for nothing slut!"

Mrs. Pierce gasped as she slapped her husband on the shoulder and Katherine lowered her eyes, ashamed. "Please, oh doctor please forgive my husband."

"He needs to know the truth," he said, as he looked at his wife filled with disgust. "He needs to know who he is marrying. Did you know that she had an affair before being wed and that she lost a bastard child?"

"He knows," Katherine said coldly. "He also knows that for the past few months I've been working as a prostitute in order to survive." She looked at him. "And if he still wants to marry me I will be very glad to be his wife." She looked at Elijah for clarification and he nodded.

"Have you no shame?" her father snapped. "You proudly declare yourself a whore, you are beyond saving. You are no longer my daughter." He grabbed his wife's hand.

"Katerina, oh Katerina." Her mother hiccupped. Katherine kissed her mother softly on the cheek. "Goodbye, mother."

* * *

"I win again!" Caroline squealed as she dropped her cards in the bar stool that sat in front of her and Klaus. This had been the fourth game that they had played and Caroline had won all of them.

Klaus had been in jail for two days, though to Caroline it felt like an eternity. They were still trying to find clues to prove Klaus' innocence though they had not found anything yet. Luke was kind enough to let Caroline visit so, they usually played mindless card games until it was time to return to work at the saloon.

"Caroline," Klaus looked up, he looked exhausted. "When I get out of jail. . .I want us to get married in a church. I love you, Caroline and I know you don't feel the same, but I needed to let you know."

Caroline looked at him with big blue eyes and Klaus was almost sure that she was going to reject him, but she didn't. She caressed his face and whispered. "I think I love you too and I will marry you." She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips.

-End of Chapter Twenty-

Thanks for your reviews!


	22. Trouble

**Chapter Twenty-One: Trouble**

Elena would never admit it to Damon, but she was glad that she had taken that nap. It helped her feel refresh even though she still felt a bit sad that she wasn't closed enough to figuring where Jeremy was. What if he was dead? Elena didn't even want to think about it.

Damon had insisted that they go get dinner at Aunt May's Café. After dinner, they would go ask a few people at the café and after that well she wasn't sure what she was going to do. Elena needed to find Jeremy. He was her baby brother, she needed to find him.

"I just want coffee," Elena told the waitress rather impatiently. Damon frowned and it was clear that he wanted to say something, but he didn't and for that Elena was grateful. She just need to think clearly for a few seconds.

Fifteen minutes later, the waitress set down Damon's dinner of roast chicken and Elena's coffee. "Excuse me," Elena told the waitress before she left. She pulled out Jeremy's portrait again and showed it to her. "This young man, his name is Jeremy Gilbert and he's my brother. He's been missing for months and us-we have been looking for him."

The waitress studied the picture for a few seconds before her green eyes widened in recognition. "Yes, I've seen him. He's one of the few young men in town." She hesitated a bit. "But he's in bad company, miss. Company, well that normal, proper people don't associate with." She lowered her voice. "I have seen him a lot in the whorehouse over at the end of Main Street, the house is called Dover."

Elena didn't know if she should laugh or cry. She handed some coins to the waitress. "Thank you so much for your help." She nodded and left. She looked at Damon with an excited look on her face. "Damon, we found Jeremy. We finally found Jeremy."

"Whoa, hold your horses," Damon said. "We don't know that. The girl could be lying or-"

"But what if she's not?" she said defensively. "What if she's telling the truth? We need to go to that whorehouse, Damon."

"Tomorrow." Damon said firmly. "We go tomorrow. Those places aren't like Madam Pearl's Elena. They are dangerous. We'll go tomorrow."

Elena's bottom lip quivered. "But-"

"Tomorrow." Damon repeated again. "Are you sure that you don't want some dinner?"

Elena scowled at him. "I'm sure."

Damon glared at her. "Don't be such a brat, Elena. You may not understand, but I am trying to help you. Small towns like this can be dangerous."

"Exactly," Elena murmured under her breath as she lowered her brown eyes. "Which is why we need to find Jeremy."

* * *

They were gone. Katherine was glad of that at least even if she was sad that she would never see her mother again. She didn't quite care if she saw her father again, but her mother. Her poor, poor mother she would miss her. Hopefully, one day she would be able to see her.

Katherine took a deep breath. She couldn't believe that in less than a day she had become engaged to Dr. Elijah Mikaelson. She had pushed him away for so long and now she was engaged to him. What were the odds?

Elijah had insisted to Katherine to come back with him back to his small house and not to spend one more night under the roof of the whorehouse and Katherine had agreed. She had grabbed and packed a small bag of clothes and the rest of the trinkets from her room and headed to Elijah's house.

Elijah's house was small and cute and he told her that he intended to make it a little bigger in the future for when the children came. Katherine had nodded, she hadn't even thought about having children with him.

After she had lost her first baby and was kicked out of her house, her dreams of motherhood and being a wife had slowly died. But it seemed that Elijah was slowly bringing back those dreams for her.

"Thank you for what you did," Katherine told him as they stood in the middle of his, _their_ room later that night. "You never give up, do you."

Elijah snorted. "I should have. Any man would have, you my dear are a stubborn mule." He kissed her neck. "But a beautiful one at that."

Katherine smiled as she allowed herself to be kissed. She could feel herself getting wet as a chill went down her spine. She wanted Elijah to touch every part of her. Elijah slowly removed her corset and dress until it slipped to the floor in a pile of silk.

Elijah continued kissing her neck and caressing her breasts. He teasingly nipped on the pink buds of her breasts until they became hard. Katherine in an almost desperate way untied the ribbons that held her underwear together until it fell on the floor.

Elijah cupped her sex and caressed her pussy in between his fingers, Katherine's hot juices soaked his fingers almost immediately. He chuckled as he kissed her cheek. "I thought you hated me, it seems that the lady doth protest too much."

Katherine blushed as she shut Elijah up with a kiss, she turned around and started removing his suit and tie until he was just as naked as she was. Katherine could feel his cock pressing against her thigh. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Elijah lifted her up slightly so that she could wrap her legs around his waist.

He pressed his cock against her warm, wet pussy and slowly entered her. Katherine dig her fingers against his back. "Elijah, please." She whimpered. She wanted him, she needed him. She wanted him to her touch her everywhere, she wanted him to touch her breasts, her pussy, her ass.

Elijah teased her for a few minutes, barely going in with his cock before her pulled out causing Katherine to give an annoying, little gasp. Elijah finally stopped teasing her as he started fucking her, pulling in and out in small, quick swipes. He fucked her so fast and hard that Katherine barely had time to breath. His hands squeezed her bottom as her pussy desperately tried to milk every inch of Elijah's cock.

Katherine felt her face flushing as she reached her orgasm. Elijah's semen coated the inside of her thighs leaving her feeling sore and sticky. They tumbled down on the bed feeling tired. "I didn't have my thing." She said slowly. "You know the one that I use to keep me from being pregnant."

Elijah smiled as he pulled away a stray curl. "So we might have made a baby. Aren't you happy about that, Katherine?"

"Yes, I wouldn't mind a baby." Her bottom lip trembled. "But what if I ruin them, Elijah?"

"You won't ruin them," Elijah murmured as he kissed her cheek. "Besides I will be with you every step of the way."

-End of Chapter Twenty-One-

Thanks for your reviews!


	23. Innocence

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Innocence**

Caroline couldn't sleep and she wouldn't be able to sleep until Klaus was out of that jail in where he was currently rotting in. How could it be that they still hadn't found anything that claimed his innocence.

Caroline couldn't just sit here and let the temporary sheriff do his job. How long did Klaus had to be stuck there in that poor, lonely jail cell? He and Caroline were meant to be together. He couldn't be in that cell.

She was still with Madam Pearl, Klaus insisted that the whore house was the safest place for her. She wasn't a whore anymore, she just worked nights as a waitress to pay for her room. But right now it was closer to 3 am and the saloon was closed and Caroline couldn't get any sleep.

Jesse's house. Caroline couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it before. She could go to Jesse's house maybe she would find out clues or at least something that would prove Klaus's innocence and Klaus could leave that horrible jail cell.

Caroline quietly got out of bed and put on a simple blue dress and her slippers. She quickly checked to see that no one was in the hallway or that Madam Pearl was not up and left the saloon.

The streets of the town were empty and Caroline felt a chill go down her spine. What if she was attacked? Or killed? Caroline put her fears behind her. She needed to do this for Klaus. He would do the same things for her.

Caroline walked as fast as she possible could, trying to remember everything that Madam Pearl and Klaus had told her about Jesse. Caroline knew that Jesse lived in a little cabin by the schoolhouse.

She finally made it and Caroline breathed a sigh of relief. She had finally made it to Jesse's house now she only needed to get what she was looking for.

* * *

Elena was grateful that at least Damon was a deep sleeper, he hardly woke up unless Bloody Mary herself was screaming and for that she was grateful. Elena didn't want to wait until tomorrow. She wanted, no she needed to get to that whorehouse tonight.

Elena quickly and quietly dressed in one of her oldest and most conservative dresses and put on an old bonnet. The last thing that she needed was for one of the men over there to think that she was also a prostitute.

She quickly left the small room that she had been sharing with Damon (Damon didn't trust her enough to let her stay by herself) and left the room. Elena was just glad that the whorehouse was closed enough that she didn't have to worry about getting robbed or worse.

The whore house was not like the one that belonged to Madam Pearl. This whorehouse was in terrible condition and there were a few broken glasses at the bottom of the stairs leading to the whorehouse.

The music was so loud that it only added to Elena's nervousness and it didn't help that a few men were punching each other over a games of cards. But Elena forced herself to go inside. After all it was her sisterly duty.

The whorehouse smelled of cigar and cheap beer and she could feel herself blushing as she watched one of the whores start sucking on a man's cock even though were dozens of people around her. Some of them were even cheering them on. Elena could feel herself blushing and she felt dizzy because of all the lights.

"Can I help you, sugar?"

An older woman carrying two beers asked her. She was wearing heavy make up and there was a purple bruise on her cheek. "Yes," Elena cleared her throat trying to be brave, while at the same time looking sorry for the woman. "I'm looking for Jeremy. Jeremy Gilbert. Someone told me that he was here."

The woman paused for a bit and studied Elena closely. "Wait a second, dear." Elena stared at her feet for a few seconds trying to avoid at the people around her. A second later the same woman appeared this time with two men who were bigger than Damon and who had large scars over their cheeks and were sunburned. The woman seemed to give Elena an apologetic look and left.

"Hi," Elena said feeling brave. "I am looking for my brother, Jeremy Gilbert. Have you see him?"

"Yes," the man with blond hair said. "Little runt came to our town a few months ago. Though of himself as a man. Ran up a huge gambling debt. He promised that he would pay us back, but the lazy ass never did any work. Had to shoot him dead in the head like a dog, but that's what happens when you don't pay your debts. Your brother learned the lesson the hard way, little lady."

Elena's face paled and she felt like she was going to burst into tears. "He-He's dead? Oh my god, Jeremy is dead?"

The man next to her snorted. "That's what he said, although Tim little Jeremy never paid off his debt."

"I reckon you're right, Greg." He grinned at Elena. "You'll do just fine, sweetheart."

Elena screamed and tried to get away, but Greg slapped her.

"Elena!" Elena managed to tilt her head and saw that it was Damon. He looked furious. He yelled at Greg and Tim as he helped her up. "What the hell is wrong with you? Leave her alone!"

Greg snorted. "We're not talking to you, so best step away-" he tried to get Elena but Damon punched him across the face causing Greg to become even angrier. He grabbed the gun that he had strapped to the side of his pants and aimed it at him, delivering one shot in the stomach area.

Damon paled as he fell to the floor, blood spilling all over his shirt. "Damon!" Elena cried as she went towards him and cradle him in her arms. Through the corner of her eyes she saw as Tim and Greg ran away. "Damon, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, you're bleeding! Somebody help!" Some of the blood was getting on her dress.

"Elena," Damon said slowly as he closed his eyes.

One of the men who apparently own one of the mines felt sorry for her and helped Elena take Damon back to the hotel, but he warned her and told her that there were no town doctors and that Damon was too delicate that they couldn't move him.

Elena then decided that the best course of action was to get Elijah here. He was the closest doctor there and it shouldn't take more than an hour to reach Elijah's house probably less if Elena hurried.

She made the owner of the mines and the woman who owned the hotel promise that they would take care of Damon and then she had rushed out of there and towards Mystic Falls.

By some stroke of luck she had managed to get to Mystic Falls in under an hour. She pounded on Elijah's door and called out his name. Much to her surprised a sleepy Katherine answered. "Elena? What are you doing here?"

-End of Chapter Twenty-Two-

Thank you for the lovely reviews!


	24. Heart and Soul

Sorry for not updating, Senior year has been busy. There are only two chapters left!

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Heart and Soul**

"He's going to die and it's all my fault," Elena said near hiccups. There were tears running all over her pretty face ever since she had begged Elijah to save Damon hours ago. Katherine and Elena had been sitting in the small living room of the hotel while Elijah tried to save Damon in the room upstairs. "He's going to die and I'm going to have to live with it. It's all my fault, if I hadn't been so stupid then maybe-"

"It's not all your fault, stop sniffling." Katherine scolded. She tried to keep her voice light, but she wasn't the best when it came to comforting people. Besides a small part of her did know that it was Elena's fault that Damon had been shot, but she wasn't about to tell her that especially when she was sniffling like crazy. "Besides Elijah is a great doctor and he will save Damon I am sure of it."

Elena finally stopped crying to look at her with a hopeful look on her face. "You are?"

"Of course I am," Katherine's voice was as soft as butter and she hoped that she wasn't proven wrong. "Now dry your tears, you don't want to look puffy for when Damon wakes up, now do you?"

Elena shook her head as she took the hankie from Katherine and dried the tears from her puffy, red face. "What were you even doing at Elijah's house anyway? Were you feeling sick?"

Katherine hesitated a bit as she played with the sleeves of her dress. "Not really." She didn't know how to bring it up. "Elijah and I met long before I started working at the saloon and," she stuttered with her words. She had never been the most lovey dovey person and she didn't know how to explain this to Elena. "Anyway, my parents came to look for me, yesterday actually to disown me. Again."

Elena looked at her with sympathy. "Oh, no Kat I am so sorry."

Katherine shrugged. "Well, anyway Elijah has always kind of been my white knight. He asked me to marry him and I accepted."

Elena squealed with excitement as she hugged her. "Oh, really Kat I am so happy for you! He always seemed to have a little crush on you, but you always seemed a little cold towards him. When's the wedding?"

Katherine looked at her lap. "We haven't decided." Marriage. Fiancée. Mrs. Mikaelson all those words sounded strange to her.

"If Caroline and Klaus marry then you will be sisters in law," Elena said with a small smile. "How fun would that be?"

* * *

Crack.

Caroline flinched when she heard the branch crack under her foot. She looked over her shoulder to see if anyone had seen, but the streets were empty. She breathed a sigh of relief and scolded herself for being so paranoid.

Jesse's cabin was only a few feet away, but it felt forever. A part of her wanted to turn and run away in the opposite direction, but then she thought of Klaus and she was determined to continue. He would do the same thing for her.

Caroline stopped short when she saw light coming from Jesse's former cabin. She had thought that the cabin would be empty. Apparently, Jesse's old buddies had taken refuge there.

Still, Caroline couldn't back away now. She continued her track stubbornly slouching down to avoid being seen, but all of them were probably so drunk that they didn't even see her. As she got closer Caroline could smell the cigars and she could even the smell the sweat and alcohol than clung to the men.

"Brian, once again we have you to thank for this," A bearded man said. He was wearing a stripped shirt. "Killing Jesse was the best idea that you could have come out with."

"Yeah," a skinny man in a red shirt let out a laugh. "With that bastard gone we got to keep his stuff and get Sherriff Mikaelson off our back."

Brian laughed as he raised his glass. "Cheers boys to the perfect murder and may Jesse rest in peace." The entire table burst out laughing as they clicked their glasses.

Caroline felt the relief spread towards her body. She picked up her skirt and headed towards the sheriff's office. She needed to tell Luke the truth. Then Klaus would be free.

Caroline felt out of breath as she arrived at the sheriff's office and Luke had been about to leave when Caroline had screamed at him to stop. Luke had sighed, probably thinking that Caroline had come to complain again. "Miss Forbes, I'm tired can we talk about this tomorrow."

"No we can't." Caroline said feeling out of breath. "We need to talk about things now, Luke you need to head to Jesse's cabin now." Luke raised an eyebrow as if asking to elaborate. "I went there to find anything that might prove that Klaus was not involved in Jesse's murde. I went to the cabin and one of the men Brian kept bragging about how great it was that they had killed Jesse because they got to keep his cabin and all his money. The killed Jesse, not Klaus. Klaus is innocent."

Luke settled his blue eyes on Caroline. "Are you sure about this Caroline?" Caroline nodded and Luke sighed. "Stay here, I am going to get a few other men and we are going to question them, but I need you to stay here, Caroline do you understand?"

Caroline nodded. She gripped her hands together and for the first time in a long time she prayed.

* * *

Caroline shifted in her feet nervously as she waited for Klaus to be released. Luke had promised that Klaus would be release today. The doors finally opened and Klaus stepped out. He had slight stubble on his face and Caroline let out a squeal when she saw him as she raced towards him.

Klaus grabbed her by the waist and spinned her around until Caroline grew dizzy. Klaus kissed her. "I heard you were quite the little heroine." Klaus smiled. "And Luke told me that I have you to thank for your bravery they were finally able to arrest those men for Jesse's murder. You were reckless, Caroline."

"Don't scold me," Caroline said as she caressed his face, "I was brave and I got what I wanted, did I not?"

A smile curled on Klaus' lip as he rested his hand on her lower back. "And what is that, love?"

Caroline smiled as she leaned over to kiss Klaus again. "You." She squeezed his hand. "I have a wedding to plan. I can't have it if my groom is in jail."

Klaus looked at her with amusement. "Is that why you did it then, so that you can tie me down."

Caroline shrugged, "You started first, Mr. Mikaelson. I just won the game."

-End of Chapter Twenty-Three-


	25. End of an Era

**Chapter Twenty-Four: End of an Era**

Damon opened his eyes when he felt a cold towel wipe the sweat from his brow. When he opened his eyes he saw Elena there wiping his brow. She smiled at him. "You're awake. I wasn't sure when you were going to wake up."

Damon wanted to talk, to kiss her, to do something but his mouth and throat felt dry. Elena caught on quickly though. "Would you like some water?"

Damon nodded as Elena pressed a glass of water to his lips and Damon drank it feverishly. His entire body hurt, though he assumed that was expected since he had just been shot at. "Did the doctor remove the bullet?"

Elena nodded. "Dr. Mikaelson, Klaus' brother did the procedure. He said that everything went splendidly and that since you are young and healthy you should make a speedy recovery." Her voice broke and Damon could tell that she was about to cry.

He reached over and petted her cheek even though it hurt to move his body right now. "Why the tears?" he prompted.

"Because," Elena blubbered. "I put you in danger, I put myself in danger and this would never would have happened if I would have just listened to you. But I didn't. I ignored you and went to that stupid place and now you're hurt and it was all for nothing-"

Damon frowned. "So it's true then, Jeremy is dead?"

Elena nodded sadly. "He was killed over a gambling debt. He's been dead all this time and I've been trying to look for him all this time like an idiot."

"Hey," he squeezed her hand. "You are not an idiot, Elena. You were his older sister of course you wanted him to be safe. You thought with you heart instead of your head and everyone is guilty of doing that at least once."

Elena squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to grieve anymore. She wanted to find peace. She wanted to find peace with Damon. "I'm just glad that you're safe," she whispered. "I would have never been able to live with myself if you would have died."

Damon smirked. "Well, then I'm glad that I didn't die. I would like to see my beautiful bride walking down the aisle in person and not as an angel."

* * *

"You tell her," Caroline hissed at Elena. "You were the one that was gone for so long. You probably worried her half to death."

"Why do I have to tell her?" Elena narrowed her eyes at Caroline and Katherine. "You two have caused enough trouble as well. Besides I am not the only one getting married. You two are as well, which is why all of us are quitting the saloon."

"Fine," Katherine said feeling irritated. "We will all tell her together. Honestly, you two are acting like Madam Pearl is a serial killer." She moved her bodice slightly as she urged the three girls to follow her towards the Madam who was silently writing letters.

Madam Pearl looked up from where she was writing. "Can I help you, girls?"

"Uh, yes," Caroline fiddled with her hands. She looked at the other girls who didn't say anything. Cowards. "We need to talk to you. Today is our last day at the saloon."

"Oh?" Madam Pearl raised an eyebrow. "May I ask why?"

"We are getting married," Katherine blurted out. "Caroline is marrying her Sherriff, Elena is marrying a rancher, and I'm marrying the doctor."

Madam Pearl smiled at them. "I see congratulations in your upcoming marriage."

Elena looked at her. "You don't seem surprise."

Madam Pearl smiled. "Well, I've meet a lot of young girls. I know what love is like. This just means the end of an era."

* * *

"Quit taking up all the space in the mirror, Caroline." Katherine snapped as she pushed the blond out of the way. "I need it." She fixed the soft, silk flowers on her chocolate brown curls. Caroline scowled at her she had been in the middle of putting some nice pink color on her lips.

"Katherine, I almost smudged pink on my dress," Caroline scolded her. She was wearing a wide, white wedding dress with small, silk flowers sewed into the bodice of the dress.

"Your dress is so big, no one would be able to see it," Katherine said as she readjusted her white sating gloves. Elena was waiting patiently for them to finish near the vanity. Her dress was a simple white with a long veil, but she was wearing an expensive pearl choker that Damon had given her as a last minute wedding gift.

Katherine's dress was a bit more complicated and had many little ribbons and small bouts of lace sewed into it. The three girls were going to get married in a wedding ceremony a month after they had told Madam Pearl that they going to get married.

They had been living at their fiancé's house even though there had been horrible whispers that they were unmarried and living in sin, but since they were former prostitutes they didn't have much honor anyway.

The three girls had decided to get married at the same time because of their close bond that they shared and the three of them had gone through so much together it made sense. The grooms had agreed and they were going to have a small reception at the Salvatore's ranch afterwards.

The large church bell started ringing and Elena stood up in a frenzy. "Girls!" she said. "It's time. We must not be late-"

"The brides are always late," Caroline said. "Come here, Elena." The three girls stood in a circle and Caroline motioned them to hold hands.

"A few months ago, all three of us arrived and we didn't know a single soul in this town and then we found ourselves in the prostituting business." Caroline smiled. "And look how far we've come now. All of us are going to be married. All of us are going to be happy. And all of us are going to be friends for a long time, I can just feel it. To our wedding and to our everlasting friendship."

-End of Chapter Twenty-Four-

I'm very sorry for not updating sooner, I've been feeling very sick lately. I apologize! Next chapter is the epilogue


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Three Years Later. . .

Elena Salvatore wiped her brow, she could feel the sun beating down on her. Had it been this hot last summer? Or maybe she just felt hot because she was very pregnant and currently chasing after a two year old little boy that wouldn't sit still.

"Stefan!" she called to her two-year-old son, Stefan Jeremy Salvatore (named after their deceased brothers) "Stefan, where are you?"

She could feel the baby kicking inside her belly and she sighed as she rested a hand on her lower back. The baby was just so restless, it usually meant that she was about to give birth any day now. She was a little worried about the birth, though Caroline assured her that the first pregnancy was always hard.

Elena briefly thought about all the things that needed to be done. She needed to leave Damon some food just in case the birth took too long, Elijah was going to come help her during the birthing process, and Caroline was going to take care of Stefan for a few days while Elena recovered. Now if only she could find her son.

"Stefan!" Elena was starting to get annoyed. "Please don't hide, Mommy can't play hide and seek now." She waited for a few minutes before she went towards the small vegetable garden that she had lovingly cared for before she had gotten so pregnant that she couldn't see her feet.

Damon had made their house bigger in the last three years and it now included three more rooms and a private bathroom. He had even given Elena a small plot of land so that she could have a small vegetable garden.

She saw in the distance as her husband came towards her riding his black horse. Three years later and she was still completely in love with him. His dark hair was shielded by a cowboy hat and she could see his muscles under his plaid shirt.

A squealing toddler was in his arms. He had Damon's dark hair, but Elena's own brown eyes. "Mama!" her little boy squealed as Damon stopped the horse.

"Baby," Elena picked him up, she gave Damon a reproachful look. "You should have told me that you took him with you."

Damon winked at her. "Sorry, my mistake my lovely wife." He kissed her. "You look extra lovely this morning."

The annoyance disappeared from Elena's face. "Very funny. You're not getting off that easily, Mister. I was looking for him like crazy."

"And I said I was sorry." He rested a hand on her belly. "How are you feeling?"

"I think the baby is coming soon." Elena murmured.

"Good," Damon kissed Elena softly on the lips. "I can wait to meet our newest member of our family."

* * *

Katherine was glad that her daughter Nadia had her dark curls. Elijah had good hair as well, but Katherine's brown curls looked especially pretty on girls. Katherine was cooing to her while Nadia finished a bowl of mashed potatoes for breakfast. Potato was stuck on her small chin.

Katherine smiled as she cleaned up her daughter's chin. Both mother and daughter looked up when they heard the door close behind them. Elijah gave them a weary smile. He looked exhausted.

Nadia squealed when she saw her father and Elijah picked her up as he kissed her cheek. "How are my girls?"

"Waiting for you. You look dreadful."

"Thank you, Katherine. You are always honest."

He looked at his wife with love as he kissed her forehead. "How's Elena?" Katherine prompted as she started fixing him breakfast. "How's the baby?"

"Elena and the baby are fine, thankfully." Elijah said. "She had a healthy baby girl. Damon was pleased. They named her Isobel."

"Pretty name," Katherine said.

"A new doctor came to town today, we are going to be sharing the practice," Elijah said. "There are too many people in town, I can't handle them all. His name is Dr. Saltzman. He's a nice man. He's going to take over for a few weeks."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Take over for what?"

Elijah tucked back a brown curl. "For when we go on a long, well deserving vacation. Me, you, and Nadia. Florida. They have a couple of nice hotels."

An exciting flush appeared on her cheeks. "Florida. That is so far."

"Not really," Elijah said. "Thanks to the invention of the train. The trip shouldn't take more than a few days. Are you happy, my love?"

Katherine smiled at him. "I am very happy. I love you, Elijah."

"I love you too, darling."

* * *

Caroline smiled and then she sipped her tea as she watched her twin daughters Faith and Lila playing in the backyard with Elena and Damon's son Stefan. "Are they driving you insane yet, love?"

"No," Caroline said. "The three of them are sweet and thankfully Elena's birth went smoothly. You're here early."

"It was a slow day and I wanted to spend some time with my wife." Klaus looked around. "Where is Annie?"

"I put her down for her nap," Caroline explained. "The poor thing is teething and she has hardly gotten a wink of sleep."

"Neither have we," Klaus started caressing her thighs as he reached underneath her skirt. "The twins and Stefan are playing outside so how about," he started kissing her neck. "We sneak into our room and get some much needed alone time."

Caroline smiled at him. "I thought you would never ask Mr. Mikaelson."

"I wanted to ask, love there just never seemed to be the right moment with you running around all over the place."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "And whose fault is that? You're the one that keeps getting me pregnant." She let out a small gasp as Klaus pressed his thumb against her swollen clit.

Klaus chuckled. "Well, as the saying goes making babies is the fun part."

"Klaus," Caroline scolded him. "They will hear you!"

"The children won't care." Klaus said. "So will you join me upstairs Mrs. Mikaelson?"

Caroline smiled at him. "I thought you would never ask."

 **The End**

Thank you to everyone for your incredible support!


End file.
